Mysterious Girl
by 2bethz2
Summary: After waking up in the forbidden forest one morning after changing back to his human form, Remus Lupin finds a girl lying unconscious on the forest floor nearby. He soon works out that she too is a werewolf and carries her up to the castle. But why was she in the forest in the first place and could she be the girl for him? Marauders Year 6 Remus/OC
1. Finding Her

**I have been wanting to write a fic for Remus for ages but the idea only came to me last night. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the characters but the storyline and the un-named girl are mine.**

* * *

Remus Lupin POV

I woke on the dry and dusty forest floor with a pounding headache and stared up at the rising sun. My entire body ached as it always did after a full moon and I could feel a dull throbbing pain in my left thigh and right shoulder.

Very slowly, I lifted myself into a sitting position, wincing only slightly, as I did so, and moved to examine my injuries. Three horizontal slashes were cut deep across my thigh and another ran from my shoulder to the small of my back, more scars to add to my collection. But what could have caused them? I wracked my brains for an answer to that question but as usual, I knew nothing of the night before. The last thing I remember was leaving Hogwarts too late to reach the shrieking shack and running towards the forest as fast as possible while cursing myself for letting Peter distract me with his Herbology homework.

I drew a deep breath and pulled myself up to a standing position using a nearby tree for support. It didn't take me long to pinpoint my location in the forest and once I had worked it out I began to walk (or rather limp) a few hundred metres east to where I had dumped my clothes last night. Thankfully I was able to get them off before changing so I wouldn't have to walk back to the school completely naked and arouse questioning from student.

I stopped and looked down at the pile of clothes I had left but there was also I small pile of bandages that I had not left there. On top of the bandages was a small piece of parchment with a note written on it which read:

_Figured you might need these._

_S.B_

I screwed up the note in my fist and a small growl made its way to my throat. How could Sirius be so stupid as to come out here last night while I was roaming the forest? What if I had attacked him? Even with his animagus form, he wasn't completely safe. I made a mental note to tell him off later as I cleaned and bandaged my wounds and pulled on my clothing. I then began walking towards the school.

After walking maybe ten minutes my feet slipped in something wet on the ground which was odd because it hadn't rained here in almost a week. When I looked down at my feet I noticed that I was standing in a small puddle of blood and I could tell by the scent that it had belonged to a human. My instant thought was that I could have killed someone, a student from the school perhaps, but I quickly shook the thought from my mind and thought about what to do.

I looked around me for a sign of someone being nearby but was instead granted with the horrible sight of a blood trail leading south. I followed it and nothing could have prepared me for the image that met my eyes.

Lying on the forest floor was a girl, possibly 15 or 16 with a series of cuts and gashes spread over her naked body. I looked around for her clothes and couldn't see them anywhere. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that the blood I had been following belonged to her.

I took a single step forward and crouched down next to her. As well as the new open wounds, she had so many scars. One ran down her neck from her left ear but the scar that stood out most to me was on her upper right arm and it was, without a doubt, a bite mark, one which matched mine. She was a werewolf.

My breath caught for a second when I realised that we had most likely met last night in out wolf forms. At least it explained how I got injured and how she came to be like this. I sat back on my heels and tried to think about what to do. I reached a hand forward and picked up one of her wrists to check for a pulse. Her skin was ice cold but there was a faint pulse. She was alive.

I pulled off my cloak and draped it over her before gently wrapping my arms around her and lifting her off the floor. She was so light and I could feel her fragile figure in my hold. Clearly she had not been eating well recently. I brushed a strand of her strawberry blonde hair from her face which would easily reach her waist and gazed at her delicate features. Despite the scars, she was absolutely beautiful.

I began on my way back to the school with the girl in my arms. I was going to take her to the hospital wing in a hope that she would be ok. After finding her like this, I couldn't help but feel responsible for her.

Sirius Black POV

I scribbled a line through the first sentence of my transfiguration essay as James and Peter came down from the dorm room. I saw Lily (who was sitting next to me) smile from the corner of my eye.

"Hey Sirius, do you think Remus will be back to the school yet?" James asked giving Lily a light peck on the cheek and sitting next to her. She snuggled into his chest.

"Probably." I answered simply as I put down my quill and looked up at James. His glasses perched on the end of his nose and his hair was in its usual messy style.

"I hope he is ok." Peter said from behind me. "It would be so easy to get hurt out there." James and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Well, I did go out last night and put some bandages out for him, just in case." I stated calmly.

"Remus is going to kill you." They all said to me in unison. But I shrugged it off.

"Shall we go visit him in the hospital?" I suggested and they nodded. We left the room together.

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter. REVIEW. XD**


	2. Waking Up

**Hello again readers. Thank you so much to those people who reviewed. It is because of them that I worked to get the next chapter to you quickly :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or any recognisable characters. The mystery girl is mine though and so is the storyline ;)**

* * *

James Potter POV

As we entered the hospital wing to see Remus instead in lying on his own bed like he usually does, he was sitting next to a girl, holding her hand and gazing into her face. We approached him quietly and he looked up.

"Hey Remus." Peter spoke first. "Who's this?" Remus looked down at his hands and shook his head.

"I...I found her unconscious in the woods with cuts and scratches and... stuff." He muttered. I could see from his expression that he felt ashamed.

"You don't think you did this do you?" Lily said and she left go of my hand to give him a hug which he gratefully accepted, but he wouldn't let go of the girl's hand.

"I think I did." He choked in response.

"Well you can't blame yourself." Lily squeezed his shoulder. I took a step towards him and the girl and looked down at her. I couldn't help but notice the rugged scar on her right arm, it was unmistakably from being bitten and it looked so familiar. I then remembered seeing a very similar scar before on Remus' torso. Suddenly it clicked in my mind; this scar was the result of a werewolf attack.

"Is she a werewolf?" I blurted out accidentally and lifted my hand quickly to my mouth. Remus simply nodded. "I didn't know there were female werewolves."

"Apparently there are." He sighed and looked back at the girl.

"Well she is pretty, despite being starved of food, covered in cuts and scars and being completely unconscious." I said trying to break the tension and instead I earned dirty looks from the guys and a hard slap in the arm from Lily. "Sorry." I muttered.

We stood in silence for several minutes until Sirius spoke. "Did you find the bandages I put out for you?" He asked Remus. In a second Remus' face turned from one of concern for the girl to one or anger towards Sirius. He rose from his seat, let go of the girls hand and started towards him.

"Yes I found them and how could you be so stupid. You know I can't control myself when I am a wolf." He shouted as he approached I knew he would react like this.

"You needed them didn't you?" Sirius replied calmly. I watched as Remus' hands curled into fists and braced myself to break up the fight that could break out. Remus often experienced anger the day after changing.

"That is not the point Sirius. You don't know what I am capable of." He snapped.

"Actually I do." Sirius said looking briefly at the girl. Suddenly Remus launched himself at Sirius and Peter and I ran to restrain him. He struggled only for a moment before relaxing and looking to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "Just promise me you won't do it again." Sirius opened his mouth to reply but Lily spoke from behind before he had the chance.

"Hey guys, I think she is waking up." Instantly Remus was by her side and we all watched as her eyes slowly opened and blue orbs stared up at us all.

Mystery Girl POV

I woke in a strange bed with five people around me. The only girl had long straight ginger hair and a concerned expression across her face. She was clutching onto the hand of a boy with dark messy hair and glasses. He stood next to boy who was short and kind of weak looking and another boy with long wavy hair. All three of these boys had black looks on their faces that I couldn't read but the one who stood out most to me was the boy sitting in the chair next to my bed. His face was scared slightly and concern was written all over his expression. Short brown hair hung in front of his eyes and his hands shook slightly. I smiled up at the strangers but then remembered who I was and pushed myself away.

"It's ok, don't be scared." The girl smiled at me. "Peter, Go get the nurse." I watched as the short boy ran off to do as she said. "My name is Lily." I nodded to her and pushed myself against the back of the bed as far away from them as I could.

"We aren't going to hurt you." The boy with glasses said but that wasn't what I was afraid of, I was worried about what I might do to them. I was dangerous. Suddenly Peter was back and he had brought a short chubby woman with her greying hair in a tight bun with him.

"Well give the girl some room." She said ushering them away a bit, everyone but the boy sitting next to me moved back and I breathed a small sigh of relief. "How are you feeling dear, I'm Madam Hopkins, the school nurse." I nodded to her but said nothing.

"Ok, James maybe we should go." Lily sighed and looked to the glasses guy who nodded in response. They turned to leave and Peter followed "Sirius, are you coming." She addressed the boy with wavy black hair who also nodded and after smiling at me and the boy sitting next to me, he left with the others.

When they were gone the nurse started to ask me a series of questions. "Are you experiencing and sort of pain?" I shook my head. "Feeling groggy at all?" I shook my head again and did the same for all of the other questions she asked me, answering questions with only the nod or shake of my head. "Ok dear, we will have to keep you in here for a few more days to make sure you are ok and you will most likely receive a visit from the head of the school to discuss your situation." She said before walking away to deal with other duties of hers. I sat silently for a while longer trying to control my breathing.

"You don't say very much do you?" The boy next to me smiled slightly. I adjusted my lips into a sort of smile and then quickly looked down and began to clear dirt out from under my fingernails. "My name in Remus, I'm sorry you are in this situation, it is kind of my fault." Guilt spread across all of his features and I thought it best to say something. To reassure him that he could not possibly have done this to me.

"You couldn't have done this." I whispered and he almost looked shocked that I had said anything at all.

"But I did." He muttered in response. "Last night, we must have met and I..." He trailed off and I shook my head.

"If we had met last night, you would probably be dead." I confessed. "I'm not exactly human."

"I know." He replied. "Nor am I." Ok I was not expecting that, nor was I expecting him to lift up his shirt but mostly, I was not expecting to see a scar, identical to mine sitting just under his left rib.

"You are a werewolf too." I breathed, suddenly I trusted him much more which is ironic because werewolves were not exactly the most trustworthy of people. But more importantly, I trusted myself to be near to him, he would be able to protect himself if I were to lose control.

"Yes, can you see now how it was me that did this to you?" He muttered. I nodded.

"Didn't I hurt you?" I asked and I secretly crossed my fingers in hope that I hadn't, this guy was too nice.

"A little, just on the leg and shoulder. Nowhere near as bad as I hurt you. I'm sorry." He said again.

"Please stop apologising; you didn't do it on purpose." I smiled at him and reached out to take his hand which surprised even me. "You know what it is like losing yourself as you change and waking up the next day with no knowledge of the night before. It's terrifying, but you just have to be glad that nobody was killed." As I said this, memories of my mother and sister drifted through my mind but I suppressed them before tears flooded over my eyes.

"You're right, I do know what it is like." He gave my hand a squeeze before retracting his hand from my grasp. I actually felt a little disappointed when he let go.

"Well thank you for bringing me up here, I probably would have died out there if I was left alone." I shifted my position on the bed so that I felt more comfortable and then I thought about the fact that he would have found me naked in the forest, I felt my cheeks flush.

"You're welcome." He looked up at my face and saw my blushing. "Are you ok?" I nodded and tried desperately to think of an excuse.

"I am just starving." I said and I wasn't lying. "I haven't eaten for three days." As if on cue, my stomach growled.

"I had a feeling that would be the case and I asked Madam Hopkins to get you some food for when you woke up." He said and picked up a plate from the bedside table for the next bed along. On the plate was a large sandwich which smelt like it contained egg mayonnaise and cucumber. A good sense of smell was one of the only advantages for being what I am.

"Aw, thank you so much." I reached out to take it but he pulled it away.

"Can I at least know your name first?" He asked, smiling again.

"Megan Roberts." I answered. "Can I have the food now, I really am starving." I reached out my hand again.

"Or course." He replied handing me the plate. "That is a beautiful name."

"Thanks." I smiled and sunk my teeth into the sandwich and as soon as I swallowed, my stomach thanked me for it and I could feel my body begging for more.

* * *

**There is the second chapter and now you know the girls name. **

**Please take a second to review, means a lot and makes me write faster. :) x**


	3. New Student

Remus POV

After Megan had finished eating her sandwich she handed me her plate, which I put back on the bedside table, and smiled. "So you go to school here?" She asked.

"Yeh, this is my 6th year." I said simply. I watched her drew a deep breath.

"And how long have you been... You know?" She lifted her hand and gestured to her scar and I nodded to show that I understood her.

"I was bitten when I was five." I watched as her gorgeous crystal blue eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Wow that's young." She finally said and I nodded again in response. "How did you manage?" She brushed a strand of her strawberry blond hair from her face and looked right into my eyes.

"Honestly, I didn't." I confessed and she leant forward slightly which showed that she was interested. "My parents worked for years to try and find a cure but they couldn't." I stopped for a moment and thought about whether or not to continue. Only my closest friends and Dumbledore knew about my childhood and what my life was like before Hogwarts. I had only known this girl for 30 minutes, yet I trusted her completely. It was strange, especially for me. I decided to tell her, if anyone would understand, it would be her. "I was constantly in fear that I would lose control one day and hurt them or something worse. I never expected to be able to come here but the head teacher, Albus Dumbledore, visited me in my home and explained that there was no reason why I shouldn't be able to as long as certain precautions were taken."

"Lucky for you. I was kicked out of my school as soon as they found out. They said I was too dangerous to all of the other students and sent me home." Her voice quieted down to almost a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked expecting her to say no but to my surprise; she nodded her head and adjusted her position so that she was fully facing me.

Megan POV

"I was bitten just over two years ago on a forest walk with my parents." I began "It was my 14th birthday. I woke up three days later in the hospital and was told my odds of survival. The reason nobody has heard of female werewolves is because most die in the first month and if not then, on their first transformation. With a stroke of pure luck I managed to survive, but in body only." I fought to hold back tears.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked and sensing that I was about to start crying, he pulled a pack of tissues from his pocket and handed me one.

"I mean I'm alive, but that one bite changed my whole life. My friends whom I had known for years decided they didn't want to be associated with a freak like me and left me alone." Even now, the thought of their betrayal hit me hard and tears spilled over.

"Then, they can't have been very good friends can they?" Remus said in an attempt to comfort me. I shook my head.

"Two weeks after that, I was kicked out of the school. My mother said it didn't matter and that she could home school me. She was so supportive, so was my little sister Zoe, although she didn't fully understand what was going on, being only six at the time." I choked on my words as memories of them, my mother and sister, drifted through my mind. I remembered Christmases when Zoe would get excited about the boxes and make a den out of them while I helped my mum with the Christmas dinner. I remembered my mother's reaction when she found out about my condition and how Zoe cried herself to sleep in the hospital bed next to me when she thought I might die and how she refused to leave my side for fear that she might not see me again. But to one memory that haunted my every dream was one night about a year after being bitten. Now I had to make the decision whether or not to tell Remus, a complete stranger, but one who I couldn't help but trust. It felt like I had known him for years.

"Just take your time." Remus' voice cut into my unpleasant thoughts and brought me back to the room with him. Just then, I knew, deep down, that I had to tell him.

"Ok, you should know that I have never told anybody this before." I whispered and opened my mouth to continue but before I had the chance, the hospital wing doors opened and in walked Madam Hopkins with a man wearing colourful robes and half moon glasses. He approached me slowly and smiled over his glasses as he reached the foot of my bed. Madam Hopkins followed closely behind.

"How are you feeling Megan?" He asked kindly. I quickly wiped away the tears on my cheeks and suppressed the memories of mum and Zoe once again before looking to Remus who reached forward and squeezed my hand in reassurance. I looked back to the man and forced a smile.

"I'm ok, but how did you..."

"Know your name?" He finished for me and I nodded. "Mrs Roberts, I know many things and your name is one of the less important." His smile grew larger. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"You are the head of this school aren't you?" I muttered.

"Yes, that is correct and as I am sure you are aware, I have come to discuss your situation." He explained. So he also knew about my lycanthropy, I shouldn't have been surprised really. I prepared myself for the worst.

"Mr Lupin, maybe it would be a good idea to give Megan and Professor Dumbledore here a chance to talk in private." Madam Hopkins spoke from behind Dumbledore. I looked back to Remus who rose from his seat but I pulled him back down into his chair.

"I really would prefer it if he could stay. I would like to have someone here who I know I can trust." The look on Remus' face as I said this was only of surprise but I also got the impression that he was glad that I wanted him to stay.

"I don't really think..." Madam Hopkins began but Dumbledore silenced her.

"If that makes you feel more comfortable Miss Roberts then I see no reason why he cannot stay." I smiled gratefully and watched and Madam Hopkins rolled her eyes and walked away. "So, back to the situation at hand," He paused for a moment. "I think it best that, for the time being, you stay here at Hogwarts as a student. But of course, it is entirely up to you." I considered this for a moment, as much as I wanted to, it didn't seem like a good idea. What if I lost control, what if I hurt someone? "Of course, there will be precautions in place to ensure the other students safety." Dumbledore added as if reading my mind. I looked to my left to see Remus smiling subtly to himself at the thought and I decided that maybe, this could be a good idea.

"Well, I don't have anywhere else to go." I answered and watched as Remus' small smile turned into a huge grin from the corner of my eye.

"Excellent, I will return later to have you sorted into a house and to explain the precautions that will be in place to keep you and others safe." He smiled once again before walking from the hospital and leaving alone with Remus once again.

"It is great that you are going to be staying." Remus said with the grin still plastered across his face I couldn't hide the smile that played on my lips.

"Yeh, it will be nice to have a place I can call home again." I gathered all of my hair into my hands and pulled it around to one side in an attempt to stop it from falling over my eyes. I really needed to brush it but that had been the least of my worries for the last year. Then I remembered what I was about to tell Remus before Dumbledore came in. "Do you still want to hear what I was going to tell you before. I think it would do me good to tell someone rather than bottle it up inside." I asked after a few minutes of pleasant silence.

"Only if you want to tell me." Remus said quite quickly.

"I do want to tell you, if anyone will understand, you will." I sighed.

"Then go ahead." He said, and I did.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review are welcome, in fact, Reviews are encouraged. it only takes a second. ;) x**


	4. Her Past

**Here is chapter 4. You are finally going to find out what happened to Megan one year ago. **

**Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers (you know who you are ;D) and thank you also to those who have this story on favourite or alert.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Harry Potter. Do own Megan and the plot line though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Megan POV

Remus was I good listener. He only spoke when he thought support was necessary and he had a good and frequent supply of tissues that I desperately needed. This was the first time in months that I had allowed myself to think about that night and because of this, it all hit me at once like a smack in the face.

_- Flashback -_

_Every month I had developed a routine which involved me leaving one hour before the moon was due to rise so that I had plenty of time to move away from the house and ensure my family's safety. _

_Three weeks ago prior to the event, the clocks were supposed to go forward by an hour but we had all been so busy that we forgot to do it and for that very reason, when I thought I had an hour before the moon rose, it was already in the process of rising. _

_I ran as fast as I possibly could away from my house and towards the woods. I knew that I had only seconds before my change took place. I had to get as much distance between mum and Zoe as possible but I knew, deep in my soul, that there was not enough time. Just as I reached the edge of the woods, a sharp pain seared down my spine and I collapsed onto the floor. My skin began to ripple and the pain grew stronger by the second. Brown hair began to sprout all over my body and I continued to roll around in agony as my body changed shape. A scream made its way to my throat which turned into a howl as my vocal chords gained a different structure. The last thing I thought before my world faded to blank was how much I hoped that my family would be ok._

_XXXX_

_I awoke to the sound of screaming. Sitting up quickly, I looked around me to see the most dreadful sight. I was in the living room of my house and was surrounded by blood. To my left by the sofa was the half eaten, dead body of my mother and I soon identified the screaming as my sisters who sounded as if she was upstairs. Hundreds of emotions passed through me at once and not one was remotely pleasant. Only then did it fully dawn on me what I had done. I had come up to the house last night and had attacked, killed and what looked like half eaten my mother. _

_I was greeted with the sudden urge to throw up which I didn't fight. I was too week. After sitting and staring at the scene around (me while hearing Zoe's screams in the back of my head) for about ten minutes, constantly telling myself that I was dreaming but knowing it wasn't true, I finally managed to gain control of my body and forced myself upstairs away from my mum in a search for my sister while silently apologising to my mother for what I had done._

_I found Zoe lying on her bedroom floor screaming and clutching a bloody wound on her shoulder. My soul reached out to her and I approached slowly while simply being grateful that she was alive. But she would have been better off dead, I can see that now. I crouched down next to her and she looked at me with more fear than I could imagine possible for a six year old child to experience. She stopped screaming and looked at me with silent tears running down her cheeks._

"_M...M...Megan."She barely whispered. I pulled her into my arms. "It got mummy." I shushed her and put on a brave face. "The wolfy thing got mummy."_

"_I know it did Zo." I said. The last thing I needed was for her to know I was the one that did it. As far as she was concerned, I had to leave the house once a month to take my 'medicine'. My mother and I had decided that she was too young to know the complete truth yet and settled for this lie to prevent her from becoming scared._

"_It was in here." She sobbed. "It got me, but mummy was brave, she threw something at it and it chased her downstairs." She explained and I fought as hard as I possibly could to not cry. I should have known something like this would happen and left ages ago. But I hadn't and I will have to live with the consequences of that decision for the rest of my life._

"_But you are safe now, Ok?" My voice broke slightly but thankfully Zoe didn't notice._

"_Mummy is gone isn't she? I'm never going to see her again." Zoe whispered into my chest._

"_Yes she's... She's at peace now." Right now I was willing to say anything to calm her down._

"_My shoulder hurts Megan." Zoe suddenly wailed and she began to cry harder. I sat back and gently pulled her hand away from the wound on her shoulder. I was expecting a deep cut or something but really I should have known better._

_On her shoulder was the mark of a new werewolf, a fresh bite mark that was still oozing with blood. I had bitten her. There is no possible way to explain the emotions that I felt at that moment. I had bitten my sister. Zoe, so young and innocent was now a werewolf. I remembered something that the nurse had told me when I was bitten. 'It is rare for anybody to survive their first month, especially a woman. ' In my gut I knew that Zoe probably wouldn't be strong enough to fight this but I had to at least try to help her. _

_After cleaning and bandaging the bite, I left her upstairs playing in her bedroom while I disposed of our mum's body and cleaned up the mess in the living room. That was a sight she could do without seeing. It was a sight that I too could have gone without seeing but I had no choice. After doing this I went back upstairs with some food for Zoe and tried my best to explain what had happened to her without scaring her which as you can imagine, is impossible._

_Every day she experienced more pain and grew weaker and weaker. It was horrible to watch and knowing that I was the cause of it only made it worse but she was so brave. I did everything in my power to make her comfortable but of course it didn't work. I was unable to eat or sleep and after eight days, she too died and joined our mother in the afterlife._

_I gathered all or the food left in the house, although there wasn't much and set the house ablaze to remove all evidence from those who may come snooping. Fortunately, nobody would notice the fire for hours because the house was in a secluded area of the country. After this, I left everything that I had ever known for a life of solitude so that I could never hurt anyone again._

_- End Flashback - _

After I had finished telling the story to Remus, I instantly felt better, as if a huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders. I also felt happier within myself.

Remus POV

We sat in silence for a while as she allowed me to let the information sink in. I was overcome with sympathy for the poor girl. I thought my childhood had been bad but it was nothing compared to this.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that." I muttered, breaking the silence.

"It's ok. It is all in the past now." Megan said and I watched a small tear run down her cheek. I reached forward and brushed it away gently before realising that I was getting rather close to her and quickly pulling away telling myself that we had only met today and that she was way out of my league. "Thank you so much for listening." She smiled lightly.

"Happy to." I answered I glanced up at the clock and realised that it was nearing 9:00pm I had to be going back to the common room. "I am sorry but I have to go." She looked up abruptly.

"Really?" Her voice was soft but also sad.

"Yeh, I'm sorry, it is the school rules." She looked down in disappointment. "But I will be back tomorrow. It will be Sunday so I have no lessons."

"Ok, I suppose that is alright." She sighed.

"And are you ok if some others come too, the ones you met this morning?" I asked and she considered this for a second. I wouldn't do anything she wasn't comfortable about.

"That should be ok. They seemed nice, but will they be ok with... You know?" She finally said.

"Yes, absolutely. They have known about my lycanthropy for years and they are extremely supportive. I think you could get on really well with them." I stood up and squeezed her hand before beginning to leave.

"Well I trust your judgement." She smiled at me and let my hand drop. "See you tomorrow Remus." I waved lightly and left the room with a quick stride to prevent her from seeing me blush. My emotions were going insane.

* * *

**There you have it. Please review. :)x**


	5. Being Sorted

**Here is chapter 5 :) Thank you to my Reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but Megan and the plot line are mine.**

* * *

Megan POV

I had slept surprisingly well and the breakfast given to me was also incredible, and large. I had to admit though that I was getting very bored of sitting in the hospital wing with not much to do besides stare into space with only my mind for company. I was greatly looking forward to Remus' visit later although also being quite nervous about meeting his friends.

To sum up the course of events that happened upon their arrival, Remus arrived at 9:00 with his friends following closely behind. They all introduced themselves and although being terrified at first that I may lose my temper over the tiniest thing (as I often have done since my transformations began) or that they will simply not like or accept me (which is not something I needed), I soon relaxed and actually had a good time with them.

It turned out that Lily and I had a lot in common before I was bitten so she was great to talk to and James defiantly had a good sense of humour (most of the time). Sirius was somewhat of a flirt and rather cocky. He tried his luck on me and received a threatening growl from my throat and a deathly glare from Remus which vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared. I smiled in my mind at this, it felt good to have someone watching over me and protecting me for once. Peter was nice although also being quite timid at first. I noticed that he stayed at the back of the group as if scared of me but eventually gained the courage to talk.

I could actually see an opportunity for friendship on the horizon but I very quickly wiped that thought, or rather dream, from my mind. Anytime I got close to anyone somebody got hurt so I had learnt the hard way that I was better off alone. My soul ached for somebody to prove me wrong.

Sirius had just finished quizzing me on my favourite quidditch team and updating me on who was currently winning this season, seeing as I was behind by about a year's worth of matches, when Dumbledore walked in with woman behind him carrying a rather large hat.

"Good day Miss Roberts." He greeted me and I watched as my new found friends parted silently so he could reach the bed. "This is Professor McGonagall, the deputy head of Hogwarts." He said gesturing to the woman who now stood next to him at the end of the bed. I smiled lightly at her in greeting and she nodded in return. She was wearing long green robes and her dark brown hair was pulled back tightly into a bun. Her expression was blank and my guess was that she was around forty years old.

"Are you here to have me sorted into a house?" I asked quietly and began to fiddle with the sleeve of the hospital gown I had been given to wear due to a lack of any other clothes. James, Lily and Remus had taken it upon themselves to explain the housing system at the school to me about an hour ago and I had discovered that they were all in Gryffindor which I really wanted to be in. I didn't want to me out into a dorm with a load of strangers who may not accept me.

"That is correct Miss Roberts." Professor McGonagall said with a voice that matched her expression. She moved to the side of the bed and lifted the hat she had been holding onto my head. Everyone around me fell into silence but one voice made its way into my head, a voice that nobody else seemed able to hear.

_Well, Well, this is interesting. Another werewolf I see. You have honesty running through your veins despite having had the need to lie in the past to protect yourself and you have tolerated much in your life. You would make a good Hufflepuff._

I felt my hands begin to shake and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be in Hufflepuff.

_But there is also a sense of bravery about you. You aren't afraid to do what you think is right, even if that means hurting yourself in the process. I think you would be better suited to a different house._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out loud and I allowed myself to breath once again as relief spread through me. I looked around to see smiles and cheering before being suddenly pulled into an unexpected hug by Remus. Almost immediately after he let go and looked away quickly as if not sure what came over him. I felt myself flush bright red but inside me fireworks were exploding and my emotions were going haywire. I couldn't explain it. I saw James and Sirius giggle slightly but they were soon shut up by Lily hitting them lightly on the back of the head and then smiling at me.

"Looks as though you will be in my house Miss Roberts. Congratulations." Professor McGonagall's lips twitched into a sort of smile and then she took the hat from my head and marched out of the hospital with purpose in her stride.

"Now that that has been done I am going to explain to you how your time here will work and how we will manage your monthly transformations." Dumbledore said after a short silence. "But first, I think it would be appropriate for you to change into your school uniform." He pulled his wand out of one of hi robe pockets and waved it, on my lap, a pile of clothing appeared and he gestured for me to go behind a screen which had also appeared to change behind.

I did as he said, my joints all felt stiff from being in the same place for almost two days but my wounds had practically healed over completely into small scars which only added to my collection and so didn't bother my much. Once finished, I emerged from behind the screen to see everyone smiling at me which I must admit is kind of creepy. I sat back down on the bed and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"I have talked to Madam Hopkins who says that you are healthy enough to leave the hospital now as long as you come back to be checked every evening until told otherwise. She believes that there is no real need for concern and that you should be able to join others in classes as of tomorrow." He explained. I nodded and tried to hide the fear building inside me and the butterflies fluttering frantically inside my stomach. I had expected that I would be taking part in classes but I hadn't realised that it would be so soon and I just knew the students wouldn't accept me. "Of course, nobody will know about your condition just as nobody knows about Mr Lupin's. You will be introduced to everyone simply as a new student who has exchanged schools and you will be in class with at least one of these students at all times to help you too get used to the school." Dumbledore smiled at me over his half moon glasses which was something I guessed he did of a regular basis.

"That sounds good." I said feeling slightly relieved.

"As for your sleeping arrangements," He continued. "Seeing as we don't have any vacant beds in the dormitories with other students, you will be in a room of your own which will be neighbouring the rooms of others students." This seemed understandable and completely reasonable so I just nodded and smiled.

"And what of my..." I paused, "My condition. How will that be dealt with to ensure the safety of the other students?"

"You will go with Remus out of the castle to the Shrieking Shack at least one hour before the moon is due to rise. When in there you will each lock yourselves in a different room and seal it with a protective charm to prevent yourselves from getting out or from getting to each other during your time as a wolf. Am I clear?" I nodded and so did Remus as the instructions were also for him.

"But won't the other students notice me disappearing once a month?" I asked what I thought was defiantly a relevant question.

"To get around this you make excuses such as needing to visit your mother who is ill in hospital." I winced at the thought of my mother and fought to keep the tears from overflowing at this inconvenient time. Fortunately for me, Remus stepped in.

"Her mother is a very touchy subject for Megan and it would be best not to mention it." He said to Dumbledore calmly. I smiled slightly in thanks.

"My apologies, I did not know." Dumbledore said and I shook my head to show him not to worry. He looked up at the clock. "I must be going now but I hope to see you at dinner with your fellow classmates and I wish you all the best with settling into your new home." He was just turning to leave when he stopped, "oh, wait, I almost forgot." He pulled out a piece of parchment from a pocket in his robes. "This is your timetable of classes." He handed it to me and then strolled through the large doors out of the hospital.

* * *

**I know not very much happened this chapter but it was important for the storyline. The next chapter will be better. **

**Please review! **


	6. Full Moon

**Hello fabulous readers! Here is the next chapter and you will be glad to know that Megan is finally out of the hospital.**

**Thank you to those who ere reviewing, favouring and following this story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognise. Megan Roberts and the storyline are mine though. :)**

* * *

Megan POV

Almost a whole month had passed since I had arrived at Hogwarts and to my surprise, I had fitted in ok. In general I chose to stick with Remus and his friends who welcomed me into their group with open arms. I had even almost forgotten about my insecurities about what I was and allowed myself to have fun and even to get closer to people. Remus was my best friend whom I trusted with anything and after getting to know the others for a few weeks I allowed Remus to tell them what happened to my family a year ago as long as I wasn't present at the time to hear it. It seemed right for them to know, especially because they kept accidentally saying things that made me think of it.

Emotional breakdowns had been common for me, in the last year. They could go on for days on end and would involve me curling up somewhere alone, unable to speak or eat with my mind torturing me with visions from the past. Basically it was a form of pure hell which often resulted in me contemplating suicide but I knew it would make no difference; I would only go to a different kind of hell when I died. I wouldn't have the guts to do it anyway, the sorting hat must have been wrong about my bravery but Remus insisted that it was never wrong

But unlike the old times, I had Remus as a friend now who somehow knew exactly what to say and do to bring me out of one of these breakdowns in just a few hours and now they were quite a rare occurrence for me unless someone said something by accident to set me off. Hence why it was a necessity for my friends to know what made me vulnerable like this.

But coming back onto the subject of current events and away from my history of depression which I am sure you are not interested in... It was the full moon tonight and I was literally shitting myself.

"But what if the protection spell doesn't work and I get out of the room?" I asked Remus on the way to dinner. We had just had a very good defence against the dark arts lesson and now despite the butterflies in my stomach, which I think were building a home, I was starving.

"It has never happened to me before." Remus said in response. "And you have been practicing the spell every night for three weeks so you should be pretty good at it anyway."

"Then how do you explain how we met in the forest last month, that doesn't sound like it worked to me." I countered his previous statement.

"I was careless then, I lost track of time and left the castle too late and didn't have time to reach The Shrieking Shack to I ran straight to the forest to get as far away as possible. It is a mistake I can assure you I will not be making again." As he said this the memory of when the same thing happened to me burned in the back of my mind.

"But what if..." Remus shushed me by putting his index finger to my lips and I shivered slightly at his touch which was becoming a regular thing and something that I defiantly could not explain.

"Everything will be fine." He assured me and when he was sure I wasn't going to argue he removed his finger from my lips and pushed my lightly in the direction on the Great Hall. I didn't resist as I could already smell the gorgeous scent of the food with my extra sensitive nose.

Remus POV

Megan didn't say anything for the rest of the day about her worries but I knew it was killing her inside. It hurt me to see this but I didn't know what else I could do to reassure her.

Hours passed like minutes and before either of us knew it, it was time to leave the castle. Lily hugged me as she often did for reassurance and I tried not to smile at Megan's slight look of jealousy as it happened but it soon disappeared when Lily gave her a hug too.

I took Megan's hand and lead her from the castle in the direction of the Womping Willow. I knew that at some point I would have to tell her how I felt. I don't know if it was the same for her but I felt like we had an instant connection on the first day when she woke up. I had been the first person she would speak to, but that could have simply been because she was shy to talk to a large group initially and I was the only one who stayed. But she also told me what happened with her mother and sister which she said she had never talked to anyone about before. That had to mean something. She had also said she trusted me which had to be a good sign.

I loved her; I knew that much for certain. I couldn't say when these feeling had developed for sure but deep down I think they had always been there fighting to reach the surface. Did she feel the same? I had been putting off asking her for fear of rejection but I knew now that if I didn't say something to her I might regret it later.

"Remus." Megan's voice broke my reverie. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes, she was so beautiful. "You need to do the spell to calm the tree, I haven't been taught it yet and I am not approaching it with the branches doing that." She pointed at the tree that looked as though it was having a small fit with its branches were waving about franticly after what looked like a blackbird.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to do that." I said and let go of her hand to pull my wand from my pocket. I waved my wand and a white light glowed off the tip. The tree instantly calmed and I placed the wand back in my pocket where it belonged. I gestured for Megan to follow me into the small hole at the base of the tree.

The ground was wet due to the sudden downpour of rain that had lasted for three whole days until this afternoon. But what can you expect from a Scottish January. Once we were both in the passageway I took Megan's hand again and led her on. We walked in silence through the tunnel and up the stairs into the Shrieking Shack. I thought it best to leave her to her thought than to try and make her talk about it. She knew I was free to talk whenever she needed and so the choice was up to her, I saw no benefit for either of us for me to try and force her thoughts out of her.

As we reached the top of the stairs I stopped. "That is the room you will be changing in." I pointed to a doorway behind her and she turned to look. "I will be in this one here." I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb and watched her nod slowly. Her eyes were screaming fear which was only to be expected. "We probably have about fifteen minutes until the moon has fully risen and the protective spell takes a good ten minutes to complete." She nodded again to show that she knew what I meant. It meant that now was the time to part. I felt it appropriate to hug her at this moment and when I did, she clung to me so tightly I didn't think she would ever let go. I pried myself from her hold and looked at her once more before turning to go into my protective prison.

"See you at sunrise." She called after me.

"See you at sunrise." I repeated her words as I closed the door and began casting the protective spell around the room. Once done I pulled off my clothing and stashed it, along with my wand, in a metal chest in the corner of the room. I then sat and waited for the transformation to take place.

A scream erupted through the building, Megan's scream, and was closely followed by agony spreading through every muscle in my body and my skin rippling as the change began to take place. I could still hear the pain of Megan's screams which almost hurt me more than the pain that I was experiencing. I fought against the urge to yell as my hands twisted into paws and my skeleton snapped and reformed in its new structure. My face contorted and I watched my nose grow further from my eyes as a snout grew. A howl made its way out of my mouth and I could faintly hear another that came as a response.

Megan!

Her name, the last thing I thought of before my mind was consumed by the curse of the wolf.

* * *

**And there you have it, her first full moon at Hogwarts. **

**I will try to get one more update to you before I go on holiday in two days. :)**

**Please review!**


	7. Loving Her

**Here you go, I managed it. One more update before going on holiday, and to make up for it, I have made the chapter longer. :)**

**Thank you reviewers, especially the people who have reviewed on most (or all) of the chapters.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, Do own Megan Roberts and the plot.**

* * *

Remus POV

The morning sun shone through the windows of the room I was enclosed in. I opened my eyes slowly to give them the opportunity to adjust to the bright orange light that was reflecting directly off of my bare skin. The heat of the rays soothed my aching muscles and I breathed in deeply.

Sitting up to view the state of the room I was surprised to see that apart from the scratch lines on the floor and the splintered remains of what I believe used to be a chest of drawers, the room was not too badly damaged which showed that the protection spell had done a good job making the walls and windows unbreakable.

I got up off the floor and dressed myself in the clothes I had been wearing yesterday which were still safely held inside the chest. Afterwards I disabled the protection spells and opened the door to leave the room.

I pressed my ear up to Megan's door but could hear no movement so I could only assume that she was still asleep. Deciding that she deserved to wake up in her own time I sat on the floor and rested my head against the wall to wait for her. While sitting there I thought about the when to tell her that I loved her. I decided that I would do it later, in private so if she did turn me down it wouldn't be too embarrassing. The different ways to tell her played on my mind some really simple and others really complex. I pushed some out of my mind with no second thought but others I clung onto and began to think about them in more detail.

Sounds of movement made their way to my ears followed soon by muttering what I assumed to be the disabling spell for the protection charm. Moments later the door opened and Megan stepped out. Her strawberry blond hair was still as straight as ever but her eyes were tired, even still, my breath caught at her beauty. She smiled when she saw me and I stood up to meet her.

"I told you everything would be ok." I smiled back at her s she moved forwards. I was expecting her to stop just in front of me but she continued forwards and wrapped her arms around me into a tight hug. I raised my arms and hugged her back while trying to control my now rather erratic breathing pattern.

"And you were right." She said into my neck. "I should have trusted you more." Standing here with her in my arm I knew that there was no way I could possibly put off telling her until later today. I had to tell her now. When she let go of me, I allowed myself a deep breath before beginning.

"Megan, I need to tell you something." I said as calmly as possible but my voice was shaking slightly thankfully I don't think she picked up on it. She looked at me with those sparkling eyes and I could feel my insides melting under her beautiful gaze.

"Yes." She said softly. She took a step back but I caught her hand. I drew another breath and spoke my mind as simply as possible.

"I love you." My voice was steady and I held her gaze as the words left my mouth. She stood silently for a while and I braced myself for the let down but then a smile broke across her face.

"Did you just say you loved me?" She breathed the words so quietly that I could only just hear her even with a heightened sense of hearing. I nodded and dropped my gaze to the floor. "I think I love you too." She said slowly as if only just realising that this was the case. I felt my lips curl into a smile and my heart began to beat even faster. I took a step towards her but she raised a hand to my chest to hold me back. "But nothing can happen between us." She whispered, all happiness gone from her expression. I felt my smile vanish and a frown took its place.

"Why not?"

"I'm too dangerous." She looked down and began to play with her fingernails. "Everyone I ever get close to ends up either hurt or dead. I can't let that happen to you. It would be to painful." I small tear escaped her left eye and my heart reached out to her.

"You are no more dangerous to me than I am to you." I whispered. "We are the same."

"But we aren't. I've killed people before." More tears began to fall. "I don't deserve happiness." I shook my head.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world. You never did anything horrible by choice; it's not your fault." I said soothingly. She looked up once again and I saw her cheeks stained with tears.

"But..." I put a finger on her mouth to quiet her and with my other hand, moved her hand that was still on my chest down to her side. Then with the hand that had been touching her soft lips and slid it across her face and removed a tear gently with my thumb. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Please." I whispered, moving closer to her. "Let me in." I gently touched my lips to hers. She had a sharp intake of breath but didn't pull away and soon began to kiss back which I thought to be a good sign. It felt perfect, it felt right. My hand moved up into her hair and fingers tangled themselves in the knots.

She pulled away then, but only for a second to whisper her answer in my ear. "Okay." I smiled and our lips locked together again. I had never felt happier in my life.

Sirius POV

At 10:00 Remus walked into the common room with Megan both of them had wide smiles across their face. Together they sat on the sofa opposite the fireplace.

"Madam Hopkins says that we are both in good health and gave us a potion for the aching." Remus said and Megan nodded along. I had never seen her looking so happy.

"That's good news." Lily remarked from James's lap on the sofa opposite me.

"Yeh, it is good to know that the protection charm worked." Megan spoke up, she had defiantly grown more confidant over the past month and it was nice to see her enjoying herself. "I will admit that I didn't have much faith in the spell."

"You need to have more faith in the world around you." Remus said to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I shared looks with James, Lily and Peter who all looked as surprised as I felt. I sat forward in my seat.

"I'm sorry, but how long were you two gone?" I asked Remus and Megan who were now turning different shades of red.

"Uh, just the one night." Remus answered and glanced sideways at Megan who was blushing, smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Then when exactly did this happen?" Peter gestured to the two of them, and the arm Remus was draping over Megan's shoulders, in a very non discreet way.

"This morning." Megan muttered and her blush began to fade.

"Ahh, and have you kissed yet?" James asked smiling over Lily's shoulder.

"What ever happened to privacy?" Remus asked in an attempt to avoid the question.

"Which means yes, they have kissed." I broke in. Remus wriggled in his seat and Megan looked down and began to examine her finger nails as she often did when acting shyly.

"Well done Remus." James teased. "It took Lily at least a week to kiss me when we started going out."

"Hey!" Lily turned on his lap so that she was straddling his legs and looking straight into his eyes. "Our situation was different." He smiled cockily and leaned forward to kiss her which she seemed happy about.

"I didn't even say it was true." Remus pointed out.

"But it is." I quickly countered.

"Not saying anything." He practically sang.

"Oh come on Remus, we know it is true and they know it is true because let's face it, you are a terrible liar." Megan spoke up and Remus turned to her in mock shock. Peter and I laughed and I don't think James and Lily were even listening as they were too busy looking into each other's eyes and kissing.

"You're supposed to me on my side." Remus joked and Megan shrugged her shoulders before smiling and winking at me. "What happened to the shy girl I met a month ago?" Remus complained jokingly.

"She fell in love." Megan responded and pushed her lips to Remus'.

"This isn't fair." I complained. Causing everyone to stop kissing each other and look at me. Apart from Peter who looked up from the book he had just been reading.

"What's not fair Sirius?" Asked James.

"Well, everyone is in a relationship except me." I said.

"I'm not." Peter said raising his hand.

"Really? I thought you were going out with that girl in Hufflepuff." I countered and lent back on the sofa. "Now what was her name?"

"Jennifer Coles?" James put in.

"No, that was last year, and I believe it lasted for a week before she broke up with him." Remus interjected now that he had stopped kissing Megan. "And she is in Ravenclaw James, not Hufflepuff."

"Shows what I know." James smirked. I noticed that Peter was being very quiet during this discussion.

"It's Angie isn't it?" Megan asked and I watched as Peter's cheeks flushed. "Angie Knowles." Peter nodded slowly, I couldn't believe she had got it right.

"It was her, but we broke up two weeks ago on her terms." He answered and looked back down at his book.

"How did you know that Megan? You have only been here a month." I said completely unable to hide the surprise in my tone.

"Because I listen." She answered simply. "Peter told all of us on the day they broke up but none of you seemed to really take it in. Later on that day after you all went to dinner in the great hall I asked Peter if he wanted to talk about it, because I know that sometimes it can help, but he said no so I didn't press the matter." I stared at her and shook my head in surprise.

"I never heard about any of this." Lily cut in, "where was I?" Megan looked up as if searching her mind for an answer.

"I think you were helping a couple fourth years to understand some transfiguration thing in the library." She answered. "You two on the other hand have no excuse." She pointed to James and me individually.

"Hey wait, What about Remus." I said because I couldn't think of anything I could say to defend myself.

"Yeh, what is his excuse." James joined in. We looked at Remus expectantly who opened his mouth and closed it again for lack of an answer.

"He can't be blamed. He was too busy worrying about me." She replied and smiled at her new boyfriend. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Peter." I said to him and he looked up from his book briefly.

"It's alright. I don't always listen to you." He smiled. "What are friends for?" I laughed.

"Ok, now back onto the subject of why I don't have a girlfriend." I said. "Why do you think that is?"

To sum up the rest of the evening, they all took it in turns listing what was wrong with me (in a joking way of course) and then began using different ways off telling me that the time simply wasn't right yet and that I should just wait for the right girl to come along. It's easy for them to say while hugging up to their loved ones or in Peter's case, reading more of that book which he had read so many times he should marry it.

I was so happy for Remus though, he deserved to be with someone after the hard time he had been through, and so did Megan. They were perfect for each other, anybody could see that now. I just hoped that their happiness would last.

* * *

**Together at last. Next update won't be for over a week so I hope you enjoyed this one. :)**

**Please, Review Review Review!**


	8. Late Leaving

**I have literally been back for 20 minutes and I am already posting the next chapter. If that doesn't show devotion then I don't know what does. **

**Thank you reviewers, especially the people who have reviewed every chapter so far. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP (shame really) but I do own Megan Roberts and this plot line. :)**

* * *

Megan POV

Life was good. I had been in a good relationship with Remus now for four months and I was much more confidant. Remus had taught me that if I were to continue through life with my guard up all the time and not letting anyone close then it would be very hard to be happy. Now with a good circle of friends I felt as though I really belonged somewhere and became happier with who I was, due to not feeling the need to hide away. I could see this happiness stretching a long way into my future. But of course, fate had never been on my side and my life was about to make a turn for the worse. Again!

Tonight would be my fifth full moon since arriving at Hogwarts and by now it was just another part of my monthly routine which I dreaded (as anyone would) but wasn't scared about anymore like I used to be.

I wondered into the common room and sat on the sofa between Lily and Remus making sure to give him a quick greeting kiss as I did so.. He draped his arm casually over my shoulder and pulled me into a hug just as Lily viciously scribbled out something on her piece of parchment and slammed her quill against the table.

"Something the matter?" Remus asked her and she nodded.

"I Hate Potions!" She replied with extra annunciation of each syllable to show her annoyance. I watched her hand tighten into a fist. "This essay has to be in on Monday or else I risk failure on this part of the Potions N.E.W.T" I leant forward away from Remus, causing the arm over my shoulders to drop onto the chair, and put a hand on her tense fist.

"You don't hate Potions." I said to her kindly. "You're one of Professor Slughorn's favourite students because you are so passionate about the subject. That's why you are in the Slug club."

"I know," she sighed. "But that doesn't make me good at it does it?"

"I could help you if you like?" I said trying to cheer her up, she looked up from her parchment to me.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course, if there is one thing I understand, it's Potions and we are in the same class so I know what the essay is about." I looked behind me to Remus who was tracing lines up and down my spine. "How long until we have to go?" I asked him. He cocked his head to the side.

"About half an hour." He said after a moment of thinking. I smiled and turned back to Lily.

"That should be plenty of time. What part are you stuck on?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear to get it out of my line of sight and adjusted my seating position so that I was comfortably facing Lily.

"Well for a start, I don't know where I would find half of the ingredients for the Drought of Living Death potion." She began. "And I don't know what conditions they are kept in to preserve them, or indeed if they can be conserved in the first place.

"That was the second potion we had to write about wasn't it?" I asked her thinking back to the essay I had written a few nights back.

"Yes it was but some of the ingredients aren't in the A-Z of Potion Ingredients like Professor Slughorn said they would be." I frowned.

"Really? I found them ok. What ones do you still need?" I picked up the book which was sitting on the table next to Lily's pile of notes.

"Um, Wormwood and Valerian Roots." She said looking down the list of ingredients she had noted down. "I found all of the others ok but these two aren't there."

"Did you try looking up the classification name instead?" I asked as I flicked the book open and began looking down the A's. "They sometimes do that."

"Of course, I didn't think of that." Lily smacked her leg as if punishing herself for not coming to that conclusion herself.

"Classification name?" Remus said from behind. "What's that? Remember I don't take potions anymore and so I blacked most of it from my mind." I held back a small laugh and looked up from the book. I turned to face him.

"It's a two part Latin name given to plants and animals the first part refers to their genus while the second refers to their species." I explained. "For example, the classification name for a human is homosapien." I added sensing that he still didn't understand.

"Ah, I get it." He said with a slow nod.

"No you don't." I laughed.

"You're right, I have no idea. Hence why I dropped the subject last year. Defence Against the Dark Arts is the subject for me." I pulled a face, because I really hated that subject, and looked back down at the book.

"Here it is." I said after finding what I was looking for and pointing at the page. Lily looked over and I read out loud. "Artemisia Vulgaris (Wormwood) is a bitter herb that grows best in the temperature climates of the Northern and Southern hemisphere and is often found in dry or semi-dry conditions." I handed the book over to Lily. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you so much Megan." She smiled and began to take notes from the page.

"Are you ok with the classification names of the other ingredients?" I asked and she nodded in response, not stopping her writing in the process.

"Yeh, I know most of them, just didn't have the sense to look them up." She laughed slightly. I felt proud that I was able to help her. Recently it had seemed like everyone was helping me and I wasn't helping any of them.

A while later James joined us in the common room. Lily was still writing franticly so James didn't bother her, instead her turned to us.

"Shouldn't you two have left the castle about twenty minutes ago?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Remus and I shared a brief look before getting up, thanking James and running from the room. We weren't too worried. We still had forty minutes to get The Shrieking Shack and put up a protection spell so as long as we were fast we would make it in time. I hoped we would make it in time.

Remus POV

Megan and I ran from the castle towards the Womping Willow, the wind was strong and blew Megan's hair across her face so she had to keep brushing it out the way and she could barely see where she was going which only slowed us down.

As we approached the giant tree I pulled out my wand and quickly disabled its branches. I allowed Megan to go ahead of me into the tree and followed closely behind her. My mental clock told me we still had about twenty-five minutes until the moon had fully risen.

Fifteen minutes later we got to the top of the stairs in the Shrieking Shack, I gave Megan a quick kiss before moving quickly into my room and beginning to class the protection spell. Once finished I rapidly pulled of my clothing and dumped it in the chest. I breathed a quick sigh of relief that I had done everything in time but them my mind drifted to Megan. She was slower at casting the protection spell than I was. Would she make it around the whole of her room in time? I hoped so.

As usual, Megan's scream made its way to my ears just before pain made its way around my body and the change began. All werewolves changed at different speeds and experienced the change in different ways. I hated to hear her in pain and knowing that there was nothing I could do to help only made hearing it more painful. For this reason I fought, every month, to hold back any yells of pain in case hearing me would affect her in the same way it affected me when I heard her. Every time I tried this I eventually failed, usually around the time I could feel my bones breaking to form the skeletal structure of a wolf.

You would think after years of changing you would get used to the pain and it wouldn't feel so bad after a while but the truth is, it seems to get worse. Either that or the human mind is incapable of remembering such atrocious pain.

My consciousness was now rapidly disappearing into the familiar blankness (almost like a dreamless sleep). As always, my instinct told me to fight against the wolf and try to push it away but it was too strong and it eventually won the battle for control of my mind.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Reviews would be welcomed (and will defiantly make me update faster).**


	9. Too Late

**Here you go! Two days is pretty good. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Do own Megan and Plotline.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Remus POV

After waking up, dressing myself and disabling the protection charm on the room, I rushed across the landing to Megan's room and knocked three times on the door. Usually I would wait for her to get up in her own time but I had to make sure she was ok after rushing through everything last night.

I waited a while but there was no answer so I knocked again, this time harder. No response. I tried calling her name and hit the door so hard a normal person would break their hand. Still nothing. I couldn't even hear the faintest sound of movement.

I quickly pulled out my wand, unlocked the door and disabled the protection spell around the door so that I could get in. Opening the door and walking quickly into the room my gaze drifted to the tatters of fabric littered across the floor, the red and gold colours of Gryffindor and what remained of Hogwarts robe. Megan was nowhere in sight.

Along with the shredded clothing the floor was covered in shards of glass. I looked up from this mess and noticed what remained of a window that looked out towards the forest which bordered Hogwarts and Hogsmead. With most of the glass scattered across the floor all that remained was the frame of the window.

Stepping closer, I analysed the size of the window frame and came to the conclusion that a large wolf would be able to fit through with not too much difficulty, especially if it was trying to get out. The most logical explanation for all of this was that Megan wasn't quite able to complete the protection spell around the room before her transformation began to take place and then, in her wolf form, managed to escape through the unprotected window most likely to the forbidden forest.

My mind filled with worry for her. She had only just got over her fears about who she was, I knew this would set her off again if I didn't find her before she woke up. She always punished herself for things that weren't her fault.

Without looking back, I jumped through the window frame (I was only on the first floor and being werewolf meant I could do such things without breaking a bone or two like most people would) and sprinted off in the direction of the forest. I had to find her, it was the only option that held the possibility of a good outcome.

Megan POV

A voice calling my name, branches and twigs snapping underfoot and a cold breeze against my bare skin. I soon recognised the voice to be Remus' and opened my eyes to see trees towering over me and shading me from the morning sun. I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around. I was in a forest, surrounded by blossoming trees. But how did I get here?

From behind me I heard another twig snapped as it was stepped on, I turned quickly to see Remus stumbling over a log. When he looked up from the forest floor I saw worry etched across his expression but the moment his gaze met mine his face relaxed.

"Oh thank god I found you." He ran towards me and knelt down on the floor, I thought he was going to hug me but instead he suddenly diverted his gaze and pulled of the top layer of his robes which he handed to me. "You... must be cold." He said as he did this. Only when I told him that I was covered did he look back at me.

"You know, you have seen me naked before." I smiled lightly; it was entertaining to think that he was more embarrassed by this than I was.

"I know, but that was different." I could see in his eyes that he was trying not to remember my unconscious form five months back.

"Maybe so." I smiled before looking around again at my surroundings. "What am I doing in the forest?" I asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Remus asked in response. I fought to recover my memories of the last half an hour before my transformation last night. It was always hard and they were always quite hazy.

"We got to the Shrieking Shack, went into our separate rooms and then..." I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and willed the memory to come. "When I was casting the protection spell, I started to change." I felt my eyes widen. "I never completed the spell. I didn't get all the way around the room, all that was left was the window... Oh god!" I shook my head. "I got out of the room last night didn't I?" Remus nodded. "You don't think I went up to the school do you?"

"No, I am positive that you didn't." Remus reached for my hand and stroked it lightly with his thumb. "The school is very well protected, you would know it if you had, I doubt you would be here in the woods if you had and you would defiantly have more than a light scratch on your face if you had." I breathed a sign of relief as Remus let go of my hand and stood up. "Shall we head back to the school now?" I nodded and stood up, accidentally letting the robe fall as I did so. Remus looked away quickly until I had corrected the robe positioning.

"Why are you so afraid to see me with bare skin?" I asked as I took a step closer to him. "Most guys would jump at the chance to see their girlfriend naked." I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer but used the other arm to hold the robe in place.

"I'm not afraid." He muttered.

"Then why do you look away?" I whispered in her ear.

"It is the polite think to do." He whispered back. "You should choose when the time is right for you." He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Well, do you know what I say?" I stepped away from him, and watched him shake his head. "Screw politeness, we have been going out for four months now so if you want to see then just say so." I smiled, glad that I could feel so confident and care free around him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Why not, I would bet money on it that James saw Lily naked before they had been together for four months." I smiled. "And how many girls has Sirius made his way through?" Remus laughed then.

"More than I can count on my fingers."

"So, do you want me to drop the robe?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly. "Ok then." I wasn't worried at all and I actually wanted to do this all though the reason behind it wasn't clear. Maybe I wanted to know that he would still love me the same way despite all of my scars. As I dropped the robe I noticed Remus' eyes widen slightly. "Do you like what you see?"

"You look beautiful." He stuttered "I am glad you don't wear makeup as well, I prefer the natural look." I smiled.

"And the scars don't bother you." I said slowly and he shook his head.

"You wouldn't be you without them." He stepped forward then and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "I love you Megan Roberts." He whispered and his lips ghosted across my cheek.

"I love you Remus Lupin." I whispered back and pushed my lips to his. His warm hands glided up my back to my hair as our lips parted and the kiss deepened. I pushed myself as close to him as possible as a cold chill ran down my spine. When the kiss broke we were both left gasping for breath. He started to kiss me again but I pulled away. He frowned slightly so I explained. "The morning air is freezing and I'm not wearing anything." I said as I began to shiver. I reached down, picked up the robe and wrapped it around me once again. Remus held out his hand and led me silently back to the school.

That moment had been so perfect I had almost forgotten what had happened last night.

Almost...

* * *

**Sorry about the odd bit at the end. Just felt like I should write it.**

**Review!**


	10. Too Dangerous

**Hey readers. I am just going to say a sorry in advance because I just know you will hate me at least a little bit for what happens in this chapter. **

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, Do own Megan and plot.**

* * *

Megan POV

After visiting the hospital wing we headed back to the common room together but because I didn't feel like talking I went straight up to my room. I was grateful it was a Saturday and glad that I had a room of my own. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

I sat on my bed and stared off into space thinking about last night. We had left twenty minutes late. How could we have been so careless? People could have been hurt, they could have been killed. I had thought that the protection plan would have been good enough to ensure everyone's safety. But I had neglected my responsibilities and put people lives on the line. I didn't think I could get over that.

I tried to think of ways to prevent the same mistake being made in the future. Better time keeping was important, maybe leaving an hour and a half before the moon has fully risen instead of an hour before. But even then there was still a risk, I was a risk.

Was I simply too dangerous?

Lily POV

"Are you still working on that Potions essay?" James said as he walked down from the boy's dormitory. I gave him a quick kiss when he came to sit next to me. "It is 6'o clock; you have been working on it all day." I sighed, I had just come down from the library for a change of scenery.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." I put down my quill and turned to look at James. "You know I don't like leaving things until the last minute and I have to have 10,000 words written." He rolled his eyes.

"You work too hard." He reached forward and gently caressed my cheek.

"No, you slack off." I smiled.

"Maybe a bit." He confessed, "but don't you think you deserve a break?" He reached over and pulled me into him.

"I suppose so." I smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Did Remus tell you what was wrong with Megan?"He asked when the kiss had ended.

"He told me what happened last night if that's what you mean." I felt the smile fall from my face as I said this. Megan had only just began to trust herself again, what if this pushed her back to where she started? I knew it would kill Remus to see that happen. I sighed. "I hope Megan will be ok."

"Me too." James sighed. "She is really nice once she trusts you enough to let her guard down."

"I know, I really like her." I sighed again and rested my head against his chest. He draped an arm casually over my shoulder and began to trace circles gently on my arm.

Voices came from behind so I turned to see Remus accompanied by Sirius and Peter on either side of him. He looked, to be completely honest, miserable. Without making eye contact with anyone he sat on the sofa opposite and stared into space.

"Remus, come on, you've got to talk to us." Sirius said as he sat next to him, Peter just pulled a book out of his bag and began to read as he always did, he didn't really talk much. In response to what Sirius had said Remus shook his head slowly. I squeezed James' hand and got up to go and sit on Remus' other side.

"Everything will be ok." I said to him in an attempt to give him some reassurance.

"Has she come down from her room at all since we got back to the castle this morning?" Remus asked at a volume so quiet I had to fight to hear him.

"I don't know, I've been in the library most of the day, only got back to the common room an hour ago." I looked to the others who shrugged their shoulders.

"I need to talk to her." He muttered, "I need to reassure her." Raising his hands to rub his eyes he continued, "but I can't go up to see her because boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms." I put an arm round his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him but he brushed me off.

"Remus, she will come down when she is ready." I said soothingly, he only shook his head. "But I promise you that if she hasn't come down in an hour for dinner, I will go up and get her. It isn't good for her to miss a meal." At this Remus nodded and managed a small smile.

The next hour passed very slowly. Remus continued to stare blankly into space being almost unresponsive to anything anybody said to him, for this reason we all pretty much left him to his thoughts. Peter didn't once lift his nose from his book or say anything to anyone and James and Sirius got involved in a very animated conversation about the goings on in the current Quidditch season. I was left to continue with my potions essay and eventually managed to finish it. But throughout the whole hour Megan never showed.

As soon as the clock struck to hour Remus looked up at me as if to remind me what I had said earlier. I nodded and smiled at him before excusing myself from the room and starting up the stairs.

Megan's dormitory was just next door to mine and I had only been inside once about a month ago. Everything had been in its correct place, the bed was perfectly made and it was spotlessly clean. It almost looked like a showroom. Megan had told me that she had always been slightly obsessive about neatness because it made her feel like she had full control over at least one aspect of her life while everything else was falling apart beneath her. I suppose it made her feel secure. For this reason, it was probably best for her to be in her own room. Sharing a room with four other people meant that you had to accept that the room would get messy a lot of the time. I knew Megan would hate that.

I knocked five times on the door and waited for an answer and after standing for at least a minute with no response I entered the room. To my surprise, the bed was unmade with the sheets half on the bed, half on the floor. The curtains were closed and blocking out all sunlight and clothing was scattered across the floor. A quill was left in a puddle of ink on the bedside table with the ink bottle lying just beside it. I stepped over the various pieces of clothing towards the bathroom where the door was left ajar. With a light push it opened, in the centre of the floor was a damp Gryffindor towel screwed up in a ball and a shampoo bottle was lying on its side with shampoo dripping out into a puddle on the side. I turned and walked back into the bedroom. There was only one thing I was sure about, Megan wasn't in here.

I looked frantically around for any clue as to where she could have gone and I found one thing. One an ink stained pillow on the bed was a small piece of parchment with one sentence written on it:

_I'm sorry, I am just too dangerous._

* * *

**Sorry again! I just thought a bit more drama was necessary. **

**I hope you don't hate me too much, things might get better in the next chapter.**

**Please review. :)x**


	11. Marauders Map

**Well I am going away on holiday again on Saturday so I will update a chapter tomorrow too so that you dont feel too lost without the story...**

**This chapter should answer any questions that you might have had on the previous chapter so enjoy and don't hate me when it is over. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine, Megan and plotline are mine.**

* * *

Lily POV

I stared at the note in my hands. Megan was gone. I swallowed and folded the note slowly in half and left the room.

As I entered the common room James, Sirius and Remus all looked up at me expectantly. I smiled slightly and gestured for James to come over. With a quick side glance at his friends he got up and wandered over to where I was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the girls dorms.

"What's up?" He asked as he reached me. "Where's Megan?" Instead of answering I handed him to note in my hands. After reading it he looked up at me. "She's gone?" I nodded slowly.

"What am I going to tell Remus?" I whispered, I felt horrible for him. James shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to tell him the truth." He replied. I closed my eyes and nodded. James pulled me into a comforting hug. Over his shoulder I could see Sirius approaching.

"What's going on over here?" He said as James released me from the hug. "You're acting as though somebody has died." James handed Sirius the note. "What's this?" He said, not looking at it.

"Read it." I said in a harsher tone than indented. He looked down at the parchment in his hands before looking up with wide eyes.

"That's not good." He muttered, James and I shook our heads. Remus got up and walked over.

"What are you all talking about?" He asked in a monotonous voice. "Is Megan on her way down?" I drew in a breath before pulling the note from Sirius' grasp and holding it out for Remus to take. He took it with a questioning in my direction and looked down. If it was possible I could swear his face held even more sadness.

Remus POV

She was gone, just like that. No warning, no goodbye, only a note. A range of emotions passed through me, disappointment, anger towards myself for not keeping track of time better, anger towards Megan for leaving so abruptly (although that particular emotion died down quite quickly), but the most dominant of all the emotions was complete and utter sadness which weighted down every muscle in my body.

"I have to go and find her." I muttered and turned to leave. But Lily caught my wrist.

"I'm sorry Remus." She said in an attempt at support, I brushed her off.

"Remus you can't just go out and look for her, you don't know when she left or even if she is still on the school grounds." James said, he turned to Lily. "Was there anything in her room that would indicate when she left?" Lily nodded.

"The towel on the bathroom floor was still quite wet so she would have had to have left not long before I got to the common room from the library. Maybe an hour and a half ago." She explained. I nodded.

"So there is still a chance I can find her." I said and turned again to go but this time Sirius stopped me.

"And where would you look first?" Sirius asked.

"Are you suggesting I give up before trying?" My hands curled into fists due to the frustration I was experiencing. Sirius shook his head.

"I am simply suggesting that maybe there is a better and faster way of locating her." Sirius said with raised eyebrows. James smiled then.

"What?" I asked and watched them both roll their eyes.

"You know Remus, in times of distress you can be very forgetful." James patted me on the shoulder and then looked passed me to Peter who was still reading that book. "Peter, go and get our map, Remus needs it to find Megan." I heard a scrambling behind me as Peter closed the book and got to his feet, he then ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

XXXX

When Peter came back down the stairs, he was holding a large piece of bare parchment which I quickly recognised to be our Marauders Map. He sat in front of me and opened it out onto the coffee table. After checking that nobody else was looking, he pulled out his wand and muttered the words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Within seconds of him saying these words a map formed itself on the parchment. I looked to the Gryffindor common room and saw us all labelled on the map.

"Right, everybody start to look for Megan." Sirius said and we all crowded around the map and began our search.

Two minutes later Lily pointed to a spot on the map. "There she is, just walking towards the main entrance."

"I knew this map would be useful." James exclaimed, "And whose brilliant idea was it to make it?"

"Mine." Sirius said smiling.

"No, it was mine." James retorted. Sirius opened his mouth to argue back but both him and James got hit lightly on the head by Lily.

"Guys, now is not the time." She turned to me. "Come on, we should go." I nodded. "Peter are you coming." Peter shook his head.

"No, I think I will stay here... Just in case she comes back." He said slowly as he sat back down and pulled out his book again.

"If she comes back, we will know about it." Sirius said, holding up the map.

"I still think I will stay." He tugged the zip of his bag closed and opened the book. Sirius shook his head in annoyance before gesturing for the rest of us to leave.

XXXX

"It looks like she is heading towards the Forbidden Forest." James said looking down at the map. "It we don't hurry up, she will disappear of the edge of the map." We quickened our pace to a run as we exited the castle, ran past the Whopping Willow and down the hill towards the forest.

"She isn't on the map anymore Remus." Sirius said as he took it off James for a look, but I wasn't listening. Without hesitation I entered the forest, I could hear the others following me.

"I think she went this way." I said pointing off to the left. "Look, there are some broken branches on the nearby trees; she could have done that as she passed by." I started in that direction I was pointing.

Sirius folded away the map and put it into a jacket pocket, whispering the incantation of "mischief managed," as he did so. I sped up my pace and didn't stop until we reached a small clearing.

"Shall we split up?" Lily muttered. "We have no hope of finding her if we all stay together." I heard a twig snap behind me and turned my head sharply in the direction of the sound. Behind a large tree I could see a small pale hand curling around the trunk. Megan was here. "Remus did you hear me?" I shook my head.

"Megan, I can see your hand, please come out." I spoke softly, the way I always do when she freaks out about something. I watched the hand disappear behind the tree.

"Megan isn't here Remus." James said with a confused tone which matched the faces of Lily and Sirius.

"Yes she is," I said. "She is behind that tree." I pointed to the tree where the hand had been and wandered slowly over to it. I felt the others watching me as I did so. I placed my hand on the cold rough surface of the bark and peered around it to see Megan pushed up against the side. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were being tightly held closed. "You never were very good at hiding were you?" I whispered which caused her eyes to snap open. She turned her head to look at me before coming out from her hiding place. As the met the gaze of the others, they walked over to the edge of the clearing and pretended to talk among themselves which gave the illusion of privacy.

"You shouldn't have come." She muttered. "You are only making it harder for me to go." She looked down and worked at picking of the golden nail varnish from her fingers that Lily had leant her the day before.

"You don't have to leave." I said lifting her chin so I could see her face.

"I do." She said. "Last night only proved that." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I told you when I first met you that everyone I have ever been close to ends up hurt or dead." She moved her head away from my hand, rejecting my touch. "I can't risk hurting you."

"But you aren't dangerous to me." I whispered. "And nobody was hurt last night."

"They could have been." She said with a raised voice, I noticed the others look towards us momentarily before turning and continuing their fake conversation, I knew they were listening but I didn't care. "It was only by luck that I remained in the forest last night." I shook my head and opened my mouth to say something but she continued. "And as for hurting you, I know I cannot hurt you directly, but what if I had killed someone last night." Tears glided down her cheeks. "And suppose it was James, or Lily, or Sirius that I had killed." She said gesturing to the three of them as she said their names. They turned their full attention to us. "Don't even pretend that it wouldn't hurt you if that happened. They are practically your family. What if I lost control, or I got out of that room like last night and one of them got hurt? You would feel broken, memories of them would haunt you for the rest of your life, and it would be my fault. I can't do that to you Remus." She turned to go but I caught her wrist.

"Please stay." I struggled to get the words out. She shook her head.

"I owe you thanks Remus," She looked behind me to the others. "I owe all of you thanks. You gave me a home here, made me feel welcome, and made me happier than I have been for a year and a half. But every good thing has to end sometime doesn't it, at least it does with me." Her gaze fixed on me. "I love you Remus, you have given me more happiness than I thought I would every experience again. I am really going to miss you." She took a step backwards.

"Stay Megan." I sobbed. "I love you so much. Please stay." She took a step closer to me and for a moment I thought I had changed her mind.

"If you love me Remus, you will let me go." She whispered kissing me softly on the lips before backing away again into the trees. I didn't stop her. I couldn't. There was nothing I could say that would change her mind. I didn't look away until she had completely vanished behind the branches and leaves, I knew in my soul that this would be the last time I will ever see her.

I would never hold her soft tender hands, I would never hear her tinkling laughter, I would never smell her gorgeous scent or taste the sweetness of her mouth, but the one thing I knew I would miss the most was the beautiful sparkle in her crystal blue eyes when she smiled.

My legs suddenly became too weak to support my weight and I collapsed to the floor, only vaguely aware of the approaching footsteps of my friends.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't hate me. I kind of love the drama.**

**Anyway, please review and I will update with the next chapter tomorrow.**


	12. All Alone

**Here is the next chapter as promised. I am going away for another week to see some family now and I am not sure if I will have internet connection to update the story. For this reason, this may be the last chapter you read for a week. I am sorry if this is the case.**

**Discliamer: Harry Potter is not in my possesion, I would simply not be capable of such magnificance. Megan Roberts and the Plot are mine though :)**

* * *

Remus POV

Two weeks had passed since Megan had left and I had made no progression towards getting over her. She dominated almost every aspect of my mind. Every night I would dream that I was holding her in my arms again, that she had chosen to come back and that she promised never to leave again. But then every morning I would wake up to be greeted with a hollow feeling in my chest and consumed by loneliness. The dreams were the only things providing me with happiness.

James and Sirius had dragged me to the main hall for dinner in an attempt to get me to eat a decent amount but I just sat there pushing my peas around in the gravy with my fork, staring of into space.

"Do you think she is ok out there?" I asked whoever was listening. Lily, James and Sirius looked up from their food to me with expressions of surprise. I rarely spoke these days.

"I'm sure she is fine Remus." Lily said from my left side. She had been so supportive since Megan had left. "She managed a whole year by herself didn't she?" I nodded but my mind drifted to the idea of her walking alone somewhere.

"You need to eat something mate." James said, "It's not good to skip meals." I nodded and shovelled some peas into my mouth.

"I need to get over her." I muttered after swallowing. "I will never forget her but I need to move on." I cut into a roast potato. "Sirius, you have been with quite a few girls, how did you handle it when they left you?"

"I will have you know that I always chose to leave them." Sirius said as if he were offended at my statement. "Girls don't dump me."

"Lucy Haynes, Christie Small, Molly Fender." James began listing on his fingers. Lily laughed and I managed a smile for the first time in two weeks.

"Shut up James." Sirius snapped. "What about you? Do you have any advice on heartbreak for Remus?"

"You know I haven't had a girlfriend before Lily." James said in a hushed tone.

"Yeh, I'm just rubbing it in for revenge." Sirius laughed and my smile grew larger.

"I don't mind." Lily remarked hugging in to James who smiled.

"At least Remus and I have experienced real love Sirius. You just move from girl to girl." James retorted. This was one of the interesting things with the friendship between James and Sirius; they just loved to take the mick out of each other and it didn't take very much to set them off. Nobody else minded much though, it was often rather funny. Even in my current state of mind, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Our bickering seems to work Remus." James remarked, "Bet you haven't thought of Megan while listening to us." I had to admit that he was right.

"True, but you also just reminded me." I stated matter of factly before turning my attention back to my food.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's ok, I've just got to get over myself, have all the time I spent with her as a happy memory that wouldn't have ended if I kept track of the damn time properly." I stabbed my chicken with the knife and blew out an agitated breath, mood swings had been more of a common occurrence for me, one minute I was sad that she was gone, the next I was angry at myself for something that couldn't be helped and occasionally I was angry at her for leaving me so abruptly. However, I knew that this wasn't nice for the others the experience so I fought to control my emotions.

"It isn't your fault Remus." Lily assured me and instead of snapping at her like I had been recently, I nodded solemnly.

"Well I've finished eating." James said with a light tap on his stomach. We all nodded in agreement.

"Back to the common room then I suppose." Sirius said. "I have a charms essay that should be in by tomorrow." Lily shook her head.

"You really shouldn't leave things until the last minute.

"I know I _shouldn't_, but that doesn't change the fact that I do." He smiled and stood up. I followed my friends out of the hall with Peter close behind. He hadn't said anything throughout the whole meal and had offered me no form of support since Megan left. All he did was read books and stare off into space which I had to admit was very annoying, it was like having a shadow.

I shrugged of this thought and went to join the conversation James, Sirius and Lily were having up ahead in an attempt to forget about Megan leaving once again.

Megan POV

I was cold and I was wet but what can be expected when sleeping on a forest floor. After two weeks I hadn't travelled a huge distance. I had left the Forbidden Forest rather quickly and passed through Hogsmead village in only a few hours, I had then travelled down south until I could see no signs of civilisation and entered the other forest. Since then I had taken cover under the trees. I was yet to run out of food but I knew that soon I would be back on my old diet of rabbits and berries.

I set down my sack (which had an extension charm on it so I could carry large amounts) and dropped down on the floor next to it, leaning against the rough bark of a tree. I glanced up at the treetops with the sun beaming through them and sighed.

I hoped Remus was ok. I knew that me leaving would upset him but he would soon get past it wouldn't he? I missed him so much. I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind but I was unsuccessful.

"You need to forget him." I told myself. "He is in the past." I sighed again and began to chew the last of my fingernails. I had the rest of my life ahead of me; I had to look to the future. I could be happy again couldn't I? I shook my head. No, I would be on my own for the rest of my life.

That is why I left isn't it, to isolate myself from society and protect the innocent people from myself. If I was concerned for only my own happiness I would have stayed, but then something bad could have happened and I would be in the same situation as I was now, only I would be feeling more guilt for taking another life.

Then again, it was only a small slip up, and Remus had been right, nobody had been hurt. Maybe I had made the wrong decision and was completely over reacting.

I sat for hours trying to make sense of my conflicting thoughts. Half of me told me that I did the right thing leaving. It was for everyone's benefit. But the other half was screaming at me for acting so foolishly.

But then I remembered something Remus had once told me and it made me seriously reconsider my actions.

_- Flashback -_

_I had been at Hogwarts for little over three and a half months. Remus and I were in a quiet corner in the library one Wednesday afternoon and we were researching into the habitats and diets of a few creatures for the Care of Magical Creatures assignment we had been partnered together for. I closed the book from which I had been taking notes and turned to face Remus._

"_What was it that made you decide to ask me out?" I asked suddenly. He looked up from his parchment and put his quill in the ink pot. _

"_Why do you suddenly ask this?" He asked rather than answering the question._

"_I was just curious to know why you went against logic, which would be telling you that: __**a) **__I am flight risk, __**b)**__ that I could have said no, and __**c)**__ that even though I have you now, I am still a bit emotionally unstable." This question had been bugging me since the day we came to be in a relationship and I figured that now was as good a time as any to ask._

"_Sometimes Megan," He began, "The wisest thing to do is to not listen to what your brain is telling you, but what your heart is telling you." He smiled and tucked a lock of my hair behind and ear. "And my heart was telling me to tell you I loved you. It is important to follow your heart sometimes; it is there for a reason. It is what makes the decisions that will bring you the most happiness" I smiled at this._

"_But your brain is there to warn you of danger; the heart can be a reckless tool." I said, thinking out loud the rule I had been following for my entire life._

"_Indeed, this is the case. But that is why we have been gifted with both, so we can evaluate the situation properly and make a good decision, while taking into consideration what both the brain," He stroked his hand gently across my temple, "And the heart is telling you." His hand ran gently down my cheek, grazed my neck slightly and continued down until it stopped just above my heart. "Don't ignore your heart listen to it, and what if life without a little danger." I smiled as he then leant forward to kiss me._

_- End Flashback -_

I ran this memory through in my mind several times. My heart was telling me to go back and grant myself with happiness with Remus and my brain told me that there was risk involved with going back. Now that I listened properly to both sides I was able to too see the error I had made. Remus had said himself that there was no life without a little risk.

I had made my decision; I was going back to Hogwarts.

But what if Remus was angry at me for leaving? What if I was rejected? It had been two whole weeks since I had left. Remus could have gotten over me by now. If that was the case, was listening to my heart the best strategy at all. Should I just stay away?

Maybe I should sleep on it and decide in the morning. I curled myself up into a small ball on the ground in an attempt to stay warm. I missed my bed too, I missed my life there. But the risk, the danger... A lone tear escaped my left eye and glided down my cheek, dripping onto the damp floor of the forest.

What should I do.?.?.?

* * *

**OOOOH, a clifhanger! I am so mean aren't I.**

**Iwill be leaving you to think over all of the possible outcomes during the week I am away but will definatly update if I can.**

**Please review... :)**


	13. Coming Back?

**Great News! It turns out that I do have internet access here so I can still go ahead and update chapters! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, Do own Megan and plot. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Remus POV

Getting over Megan was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Three days ago I had began to try and I will admit that it hasn't been going well. Though I had gotten past the depression stage and managed three full meals a day without feeling sick she was still the one thing dominating all of my thoughts.

James, Sirius and Lily had been very supportive throughout by offering me different distractions and keeping me busy. Peter on the other hand had almost completely withdrawn from the group, only exchanging a few words with James or Lily on occasion. He never talked to me or Sirius anymore for a reason beyond our understanding but in my current situation I was beyond caring.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table; the time was 10:48pm. After dotting the 'i' in my name, I folded the parchment and set it down next to the clock and put the quill back in the ink. I would send off the letter tomorrow, It was for my parents to let them know how my year was going and also to inform them of Megan's departure from my life because as far as they were concerned, we were still together and more importantly, she was still here at Hogwarts.

I glanced briefly around the room before getting up off my bed walking into the bathroom. Peter and Sirius had gone to bed about half an hour ago and were already asleep but James was out somewhere in the castle with Lily, taking full advantage of his invisibility cloak as he did most nights. I didn't expect him back for another hour yet. But, as I came out of the bathroom, after brushing my teeth, I saw James standing in the doorway smiling.

"Thought you would be out with Lily." I commented as I pulled open a draw to retrieve a set of pyjamas.

"I was," James said, "but something came up and we thought it best to come back." He took a few steps towards his bed. I nodded and began to loosen my tie. "Aren't you going to ask me what came up?" James said as he folded his invisibility cloak and pulled his chest out from under the bed.

"Ok, what came up?" I said with a sigh as I dropped my tie to the floor.

"You will have to come with me to find out." He smiled, walking back towards the doorway. I sighed again but nodded and followed him down the steps. He didn't say anything as we descended, only grinned.

"What exactly is...?" I began as we reached the bottom of the stairs but trailed off when I saw her. On the sofa opposite the fireplace was Lily, and next to her was Megan. I shook my head and subtly pinched myself in the leg to ensure that I wasn't seeing things. I took a small step towards her and she turned around in her seat.

Blue eyes stared back at me. Eyes that I thought I would never see again. I was suddenly week at the knees; fortunately James was by my side and caught my arm. Megan stood up and smiled, I smiled back. Then without warning she ran over too me and wrapped her arms around me. I hesitantly raised my arms and held her back, still unable to fully believe that she was right here in my arms again.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. I pressed my head into her neck and breathed in her scent, she smelt smoky and outdoorsy but I didn't care, it was her. It was really her.

"You're here." I stated, unable to say anything but the obvious.

"I'm here." She replied with a light squeeze. "I missed you so much."

"I thought you were gone for good." I muttered into her hair. "What changed your mind?" She pulled back to look me in the eyes but I kept my hands rested on her waist, too scared to let go in case she disappeared again.

"I was." She sighed, "But then I remembered something you told me a while ago about listening to the heart instead of the mind and I knew almost instantly that I had been stupid with my decision to leave. But I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and I hugged her too me.

"You're back now." I repeated her so that reality would sink in. I then captured her lips with mine into a passionate kiss, pulling her as close to me as possible. I wouldn't let her go again. She rested her head on my shoulder when the kiss ended.

"I was right in what I said before." She mused.

"You have said a lot of things before." I muttered, "Care to enlighten me as to which one you mean."

"When I said that everyone I ever got close to ended up hurt, I was right." She sighed. I shook my head.

"No, that's not true." I stroked her cheek lightly with my thumb. "You haven't hurt me."

"Maybe not in body." She muttered. "But in leaving, I hurt you still." She moved her hand to my chest just above my heart. "I hurt you in here, and for that, I am so sorry." A small tear escaped one of her wondrous blue eyes which I quickly wiped away. "I didn't even think that you would take me back to start with. I thought you would be too angry with me and that you would reject me. I almost didn't come back."

"I'm glad you did." I muttered.

Megan POV

"Megan, it really is great to have you back." Lily said from behind me, "But we do all have lessons tomorrow and it is half past eleven." I sighed and reluctantly let go of Remus.

"Is that really the time?" I asked. "How long were we hugging?" I pulled my hair away from my face and threw it over my shoulder. After living outside for two and a half weeks it was in such a tangled mess that I think a Phoenix could home there.

"A while." Lily stepped forwards and grabbed my free hand. "You can see each other again in the morning." She tugged me away from Remus and James began to push him up the stairs.

"How do you expect me to sleep now?" He exclaimed as James shoved him out of sight. I smiled before finding myself being dragged by the arm in the opposite direction to the girl's dormitories.

XXXX

After saying a quick goodnight to Lily I opened the door too my dorm and looked around. I was expecting a terrible mess to greet me upon entrance but I was pleasantly surprised to see that the room had been cleaned to an exceptional standard. The bed was made and there was nothing on the floor. On the bed were a clean set of folded Hogwarts uniform and some pyjamas with a note resting on them. I picked it up and read the calligraphy styled lettering:

_Welcome home Miss Roberts_

_- Professor Dumbledore -_

I smiled and rolled my eyes, nothing got past that man, and he probably knew that I would be coming back before I did myself. I rested the note on the bedside table and wandered into the bathroom to have a shower and brush my teeth.

Once ready for bed I climbed in under the covers and drew a deep breath. Nobody could fully appreciate how comfortable a bed is unless they had been sleeping on the floor and up against tree trunks for the past two and a half weeks.

I turned the light off and stared up at the ceiling for a while before rolling over. I hadn't noticed until now just how exhausted I really felt. Within seconds I was overwhelmed by it, every muscle in my body felt as though it had double of even tripled in weight and I found my eyelids closing before sleep greeted me with open arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I have some more good news for you, I am writing a sequel!**

**All I need is for you to decide if Remus will end up with Megan or Tonks in the end... I love both characters and am having difficulty deciding. I need your help. **

**Please put your vote in a review or message me, when I get to that point in the story I will tally up the votes and whoever has more will be with Remus. :)**


	14. NEWTs Results

**Here it is guys. I thank those of you who have reviewed as well as those who have voted for Megan or Tonks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but Megan Roberts and the storyline.**

* * *

Megan POV 

- _1 ½ years later -_

It was the last day in our 7th year and I can gladly say that since I came back everything has run pretty smoothly for us. I settled back into school life rather quickly with the help of Remus and the others and the lie we made up explaining to all other students about my disappearance because we were hardly going to tell them the truth.

When 6th year had ended, arrangements were made so that I could stay with Remus over the summer for lack of a better place to go. I was given the room opposite him because his parents believed we were too young to be sharing a room (and although I loved him, I was glad that the pressure of possibly having to say no was taken, I simply wasn't ready yet.)

My friendships with James, Lily and Sirius grew massively but after Peter's apparent cold spell with Remus when I left, it felt wrong to continue my friendship with him. Only James and Lily actually had any form of friendship with him now which Sirius, Remus and I had no problems with as long as we didn't have to interact with him ourselves.

I looked to Remus who was standing next to my outside the great hall waiting for us to be allowed in for our NEWT results. I would have been happy with acceptable in Defence Against the Dark Arts and if I failed transfiguration I couldn't really care less (ironic really considering I undergo monthly transformations). Herbology and Potions were the subjects I cared most about though and it would defiantly help my career path if I did well in Care of Magical Creatures.

The doors began to open slowly and Remus squeezed my hand before all of the seventh years shoved their way into to hall. Remus let go of my hand and disappeared into the crowd to collect his results, he was to get his first because his name was before mine alphabetically.

As my turn came I crossed the fingers on my free hand as an A4 envelope was passed to me by Professor Slughorn who smiled at me encouragingly. I then moved out of the crowd and joined the others in a corner. We had all agreed that we would open our letters at the same time.

"Are you ready?" Lily said as I joined the group. We all nodded eagerly. "Ok, Three, Two, One..." Without hesitation we all ripped open our envelopes and stared down at our results. In black curvy writing mine read:

_Megan Roberts_

_Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding_

_Charms - Acceptable_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding_

_Herbology – Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions – Exceeds Expectations_

_Transfigurations – Dreadful_

I looked up, smiling (and almost crying with joy) , to the others to see what they got. By the looks of their facial expressions, Lily had gotten better than she had hoped, as had Remus. James and Sirius had also done well but were maybe a little disappointed in one or two subjects and Peter looked as though he had failed everything (although I had no sympathy for him.

"So did you get what you wanted?" Remus asked me. I nodded and we exchanged papers. He had passed Defence Against the Dark Arts with exceeds Expectations as he had wanted which came as no surprise to me seeing as it was his favourite subject. Unlike me, he hadn't failed any of his subjects but it didn't matter. I looked up to him and flung my arms around his neck.

"We did well." I exclaimed as I did so. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I saw James and Lily sharing a happy kiss and Sirius smiling down at his paper. When my hug with Remus broke off I turned to Sirius. "I take it you did well by that smile of yours." I remarked and he nodded.

"A lot better than I had hoped." He grinned and we shared a quick hug.

"Where is Peter gone?" James asked from behind me. I turned to look around and when I saw him nowhere, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably off to hide in a little hole somewhere so he can sulk about his bad results." I guessed. "He didn't look to happy when he opened his envelope.

"Maybe I should go and speak to him." James said folding his results sheet and putting it back into the envelope.

"I wouldn't" Sirius said, stepping into James' path. "You know he likes to be alone in situations like this." James nodded once and turned back to Lily.

He was about to hug her again when she yelled, "Severus!" and ran through the crowd to hug him. James huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong James? Are you jealous of Snape?" Sirius said nudging him in the side.

"No!" James almost shouted. "Why would I be jealous of that slime ball? I just don't understand what she likes about him, he is vile." I rolled my eyes.

"Weren't they friends before even coming to Hogwarts?" I asked and three nods answered my question. "Exactly, so they have had a long term friendship." I said, not mentioning that Severus' eyes reflected almost pure love for Lily when she hugged him, that would only stir things up more and it would give James more reason to pick on Severus than he already does. Of course they didn't notice the signs of love because they were boys and Lily didn't notice because she was completely in love with James.

"I can't watch this." James huffed before departing from the great hall.

Sirius followed behind chanting "James Potter's jealous of Snape." As he did so. I held back a laugh and turned to face Remus once again who had been very quiet during the last conversation.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him as I took his hand and began to walk out of the hall.

"Why do girls always ask that because half the time we aren't thinking of anything?" He smirked.

"Because we don't understand how there can be nothing going on in there." I said tapping his temple lightly and leaning to plant a small kiss in his lips. "But I know you were thinking about something that time, I could see it in your eyes." He smiled.

"You know me too well." He said as we continued along the corridor. After a moment of silence he spoke again, "I was thinking about a possible career for the future." He explained.

"I thought you wanted to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." I stated.

"And I still do." He muttered. "But I don't think parents would appreciate their children being taught by a werewolf." I small sigh escaped his lips. I stopped walking and turned on him.

"You told me not a year and a half ago that what we are should never get in the way of our ambitions." I scolded him.

"I know but..." He began.

"No buts! If you want to teach then go teach." I gave his hand a light squeeze.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I think I am going to do some research into werewolf anatomy and hopefully find some useful things." I said.

"You know my parents searched for years to find a cure and had no luck." Remus reminded me. I nodded.

"I know, but if I could at least find something to improve the condition in some way, I would consider it a major achievement." I said.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck." He said with a smile. "I really hope you succeed." Suddenly his lips were on mine and his hands were in my hair. In my mind, this was the perfect way to finish my last day at Hogwarts.

* * *

**And she has finished Hogwarts!**

**Only two chapters left to go now :( But remember that there is going to be a sequel and I still need votes for who will be with Remus at the end. Megan or Tonks, the decision is yours...**

**Until next chapter... Beth :)**


	15. Good News

**Just a happy chapter here for you, it is about time really because they haven't exactly had it easy so far have they? :)**

**Thanks to those who have voted so far and also to those who have been reviewing. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter as I am sure you are aware by now and I do own Megan Roberts and the main Plot line which I am also sure you know. If you don't... you should maybe get your memory tested. :)**

* * *

Remus POV 

_- 2 years later – _

Megan had been away for the best part of the week doing research but just yesterday I had received an owl from her saying that she was to return home today with excellent news. I had spent the morning cleaning up our apartment ready for her return and just as I put the last plate back in the cupboard I heard a noise behind me and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm home." Megan's voice whispered in my ear. I turned in her arms and looked down into her sparkling blue eyes which held more happiness than usual.

"Well that is good news in itself." I smiled and pecked her on the lips. "So what is this fantastic news you just have to tell me?" I asked her as I led her into the living area and pulled her down to sit next to me on the sofa.

"Well." She began once she was comfortable. "You know that your parents were unable to find a cure to lycanthropy." I nodded.

"Did you find a cure?" I asked eagerly.

"No." She said but she continued to smile. "That cannot be done. Damocles and I proved that months ago."

"Then what is so great?" I asked.

"Well, with my research and Damocles expertise in potion making we have invented a potion that will lessen the effects of the transformation we undergo every month."

"So does that mean it won't hurt as much?" I asked.

"No." I sighed in disappointment. "But, it does mean that it allows you to retain control of your mind while you are in the wolf form so you are completely in control of your actions throughout to whole night. Which in my opinion is much better, it makes us far less dangerous." She clapped her hands and bobbed up and down on the sofa like a young child.

"That is brilliant!" I exclaimed. "Great success, so how does it work?"

"You have to take it every day in the week running up to the full moon and on the night you are due to undergo the transformation. This isn't too bad if you don't mind the taste of fermenting fruits mixed with charcoal." She laughed, "I would take the potion over the night of blankness any day." I nodded in agreement.

"What are you going to call the potion?" I asked.

"Damocles said, and I have to agree with him, that seeing as the potion is used to fight off the wolf and the main ingredient is Wolfsbane, that it should be called the Wolfsbane Potion." She almost sang the words that passed through her lips.

"Makes sense." I smiled. "How easy is it to make?"

"Oh, it is diabolically hard to make and disastrous if done wrong. The measurements are very precise and it is crucial that it is being made at a very exact degree of temperature. Luckily for us, I am one of the potion inventors so I know exactly how it is done and have made a perfect concoction multiple times before when we were testing it." She explained, not once did the smile leave her face. She opened her mouth to say more but I kissed her to shut her up. She inhaled sharply before relaxing into the kiss and closing her eyes.

Without warning and owl flew in through the open window and landed on the coffee table. I broke off the kiss and took the note from the owl's beak.

"I don't know this owl."Megan commented.

"This is Gerald." I said as I began to open the envelope. "Lily and James' new owl. They decided to name him after Lily's tortoise when she was little." Megan nodded and looked over my shoulder at the message in my hands.

_Dear Remus and Megan,_

_We are glad to inform you that we are expecting a baby. Two days ago we discovered Lily's pregnancy and we would love to meet up to catch up on what is new with you._

_We also need to inform the Order of the Phoenix of Lily's condition so that she won't be doing anything that may put the baby at risk._

_Let us know when it is best to meet up._

_James and Lily Potter_

I looked up from the note to Megan and smiled, "That is great news isn't it?" I commented.

"Yeh, they said at their wedding three months ago that they wanted to try for a child, I am glad everything is going as planned for them." She smiled and hugged into my side, I wrapped an arm around her. "I wouldn't want children myself though." She muttered.

"Really?" I asked, slightly surprised. "I thought you loved kids."

"Which is exactly why I wouldn't have them." She replied quickly. I gave her the look to elaborate and she continued. "When researching the werewolf anatomy, I discovered that there is at least a 60% chance that the child would inherit lycanthropy if they were to have one werewolf parent. If we were to have a child, it would be a certainty, I couldn't do that too anyone, let alone my own child." I nodded in understanding.

"I couldn't do that either." I muttered.

Megan POV

I had been thinking about this for a while and had made a decision. Remus, being too polite to ask had said nothing on the subject and decided to wait until I felt ready and I knew now that I was. Most people my age would laugh at the fact that I was still a virgin but given my major confidence issues that only recently went away and all of my other minor insecurities, it made perfect sense that I would wait until I was 19 years old and felt sure that it is what I wanted. Remus respected this and It only made me love him more.

I whispered my idea into his ear that evening and as a response, a passionate but forceful kiss welcomed my suggestion. We made our way into the bedroom and crashed down onto the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked as he ran kisses down my neck.

"Defiantly." Was my response and I began to unbutton his shirt. He slipped my t-shirt up over my head and continued to kiss down my side. I pulled off his shirt and he slipped his hands into my trousers and pulled them off. I did the same.

The underwear came next with Remus fumbling at my bra and me literally tearing of is boxers with my animal like strength. After this, everything that happened is simply between me and Remus but it was good and only one of many times that would come in the future.

* * *

**Well that's it. Only one chapter left now :'-(**

**Don't forget to vote for either Megan or Tonks to end up with Remus in the sequel because I simply cannot decide... XD x**


	16. Court Case

**Well this is the last chapter *Sniff, but don't worry it won't be too long until the sequel is online. :)**

**Disclaimer: for the last time in this story, I don't own HP and I do own Megan and Plot line.**

* * *

Megan POV 

_- 1 ½ years later - _

Today would be ranked up as one of the worst days of my life. The first piece of news I receive informs me that two of my best friends are dead because someone had betrayed their location to Voldemort (I by the way am not afraid to say his name, it makes no sense.)

I sat on the sofa staring off into space with Remus sitting next to me reading over the letter once again. A single tear escaped my left eye as I thought about James, Lily and their now orphaned son Harry.

"I just can't believe they are gone." I muttered as memories of times spent with them whizzed through my mind. "Who would have betrayed their location? I know Sirius was their secret keeper but it wasn't him, the spell must have been cast wrong or something." Remus shook his head.

"I don't know Megan but whoever did should be feeling terrible right now." Just as he said this an owl (the second today) flew through the open window of out flat and dropped two letters on the table. I reached forward to pick them up, there was one addressed to each of us, I handed Remus his and tore open the envelope with my name on it. The letter read:

_Dear Miss Roberts_

_I am sure you are aware of the murder that took place concerning a Mr James Potter and a Mrs Lily Potter last night. _

_Since investigations took place, it has been made clear that Sirius Black, being their secret keeper, was the only one who knew their exact location in hiding and as one of the few who people who knew both the Potters and Black very well the Ministry requests that you attend the court case for a Black who has been arrested for revealing the Potter's location and for the murder of a Mr Peter Pettigrew who was confirmed to be dead this morning._

_You will be asked a series of questions concerning your knowledge of recent events and of the people involved._

_This will all take place on Saturday at 11:00._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Rennise Hopnik_

I looked up from my letter to Remus who had just finished also. "They want you in court for evidence too don't they?" I said, folding the letter in half and placing it on the table. He nodded. "I cannot believe they arrested Sirius, it isn't right. He would never do something like this."

"Well who else could it have been?" Remus asked. "If the Potters and Peter are dead then that just leaves us and Sirius who knew their location." I shook my head.

"I will admit, it looks bad but I will not believe that Sirius is the one responsible. I have never known someone more loyal." Anger was burning under my skin. "And as for Peter's murder, how do they know that Peter didn't reveal the location and then killed himself through guilt? How do they know for sure that it was murder?" I was shouting now and I felt my hands balling into fists. "Sirius didn't do this!" I shouted. "He is innocent!"

Sirius POV

Saturday came and I was locked in a small cell in the centre of the room with the Jury on one side, comparing notes on all evidence that had been collected so far, and the judge and stand were on the other side. I gazed around the circular room with a blank expression and watched as people filled in from either side. I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me.

As the last of the crowd took their seats I noticed the faces of my two only remaining friends among the groups. Megan looked at me with a sympathetic expression that gave me reassurance despite the fact that I had hardly any hope that this could turn out good in any way, it felt good to know that at least somebody believed me in this mass of people. Remus sat beside her with a hard expression that was impossible to read any emotion from.

The trial began by going through the different pieces of evidence and discussing their importance. I simply had to stand and watch as this happened, zoning out a bit and imagining what life could be like in Azkaban Prison. Megan's voice caught my attention and brought my mind away from the horrific visions that it was forming.

"So, am I correct in saying that the one finger you have found is the only evidence you have of Pettigrew's apparent murder?" She said as she stood up with a raised hand.

"That is correct Miss Roberts, our theory is that Pettigrew knew of Black's betrayal and was intending on reporting him so to prevent this, Black murdered him." The judge explained and Megan nodded.

"I see." She said. "But this is only a theory, have you also considered that Pettigrew could be responsible for the Potter's death and framed Sirius here so that he could go free." Her tone was formal and respectful but I could see in her eyes that she knew I was innocent and that she was going to do everything in her power to prove it. Unfortunately, there was no real evidence to prove that her theory was correct.

"And, with this theory, how would you explain the finger Miss Roberts? You cannot really be suggesting that Pettigrew cut of his own finger."

"That is exactly what I am suggesting; it seems the perfect way to give false evidence against Mr Black does it not." She countered the judge's statement with ease. I noted that the jury was listening intently and were rapidly taking notes. Remus sat silently next to Megan with a blank expression across his face that suggested that he was still grieving over the Potter's death, but I couldn't tell whether he though me to be innocent or guilty.

The thought that somebody who had known me for as long as Remus had might actually believe me capable of this kind of betrayal made me feel sick to the stomach but I couldn't bring myself to feel anger towards him, even if this was the case. I knew how persuasive the Ministry could be and I knew that eventually, he would find out the truth for certain.

After another hour of discussing evidence, Megan was called to the stand.

"Miss Roberts," The judge addressed her once she was in position. "How long have you known Mr Black?" As she thought, I could see her totalling up the years in her head while subtly counting on her fingers.

"About five and a half years." She answered simply.

"During the time you have known him, have you ever witnessed any form of violent behaviour from him?" Megan shook her head.

"No, never. He is without a doubt one of the kindest people I know and extremely loyal and trustworthy." She said confidently. "I would trust him with my life and I honestly believe that this man would die before betraying a friend, especially one as close as the Potters were to him." I smiled gratefully at her which she regarded subtly.

"What was Mr Black's relationship with Mr Pettigrew like?" The judge looked down on her as if hoping that she would describe the relationship at terrible.

"They were civil to each other." She began. "Initially, when I first began at the school, they were good friends who joked together as you would expect two teenage boys to do. But after a rough patch, they became more distant to a point where they had no problem with the others company but the closeness they had once shared was no longer there."

"And what was this 'cold patch' you mention that caused their division?" Megan looked down and picked at her right thumbnail as she often did when faced with a situation she didn't like.

"Me and my partner Remus had a bit of a tough time which involved me leaving. As far as I am aware, during this time Peter was very dismissive of Remus' feelings and Sirius, being the good friend he was, felt Peter was wrong for doing this. The relationship between them was never as good after that, even after I returned." I felt, despite my dire situation, very sorry for Megan having to remember such a tough time in her life. It was clear in her posture that that question had made her uncomfortable but she stayed strong none the less and for that I was grateful once again.

"As far as you are aware, did Mr Black have any motive for committing one of the two crimes he is suspected of?" Megan shook her head instantly.

"Him and James were very close and as I am sure you are aware, he is the godfather of the Potter's son Harry which to me is clear evidence of no motives. As for Pettigrew, I have said before that they were on civil terms with each other and I see no reason why Sirius would have a motive to cause any level of harm to Pettigrew, let alone murder him." She glanced briefly in my direction and I knew that the same though had passed through both of our minds which was that if he was responsible for the Potter's deaths (which I knew for sure that he was) that alone was a motive to kill him. Of course these words remained unspoken because they would not work in my favour.

A few more questions were asked to Megan before she was told to take a seat. Remus was called up to take her place. He was asked the same questions and gave pretty much the same answers.

Several hours later, the jury were asked to make their decision. Waiting for the verdict was sickening, how would I cope with a lifetime in Azkaban, especially with the knowledge of Peter still out there.

Megan POV

"Guilty!" A short plump witch called after five agonising minutes of waiting. I watched Sirius collapse to his knees in a pile of sobs in his tiny cell and my heart reached out for him.

Within seconds, the anger that had been boiling inside me erupted out as I stood up and screamed his innocence. I felt Remus stand next to me and wrap an arm round my waist but I shrugged him off.

"Sirius Black, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and assisting in the murder of James and Lily Potter." The judge called.

"Wait!" My head snapped round to see Sirius, tears streaming down his face, pushing himself up against the bars of his cage. "Harry Potter is my Godson; I have the right to know what will happen to him." I turned to look at the judge.

"Young Harry has been sent to live with his Muggle relatives." The judge said.

"But I am Harry's legal Godmother," I called out. "Would it not be best if I take him and raise him in the wizarding world with others like him?" I had met Lily's sister once at her wedding and can say without a doubt that she is not what is good for Harry.

"Given you condition, we figured it to be unsafe for Harry to grow up in a household with you and Remus." The judge said dismissively.

"You mean my Lycanthropy!" I raised my voice. "That in no way inhibits me from being a good parent."

"I am afraid Miss Roberts that it has already been decided." I was told. "Young Mr Potter was taken to live with them last night after the attack." I collapsed into my seat and watched with silent tears as Sirius was taken away to a life in Azkaban.

The unfairness of the whole situation haunted my mind. I felt somebody lift me from my chair and drag me out of the ministry building. Remus gave me a reassuring look before apparating home and lying me down on the bed.

"Everything has fallen apart." I muttered. "Everything I knew and loved." Remus lay down next to me and put an arm over my shoulder, with a quick tug, he released my hair from its clip and it fell across my face and the pillow.

"Not everything is gone." He said as he stroked my hair out of my face. "You still have me." I nodded sadly and curled myself up into his embrace.

* * *

**There it is... the end of the story.**

**The vote still stands, Tonks or Megan. :)**

**I will aim to have the first chapter of the sequel up in a week seeing as I have only just started writing it. **

**The sequel will be called Vengeful Girl and I will alert you on this story when I have published it. **

**See you then ;)**


	17. Vengeful Girl

**A quick authors note to all of those who have enjoyed reading Mysterious Girl. **

**The sequel named Vengeful Girl is now online :)**

**Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed this story and just because it is finished doesn't mean that the reviews should stop coming ;)**

**Thank you also to those who have added the story to their favourite or alert list.**

**I only hope the sequel is just as good.**

**xx Beth xx :) :)**


End file.
